Fear
by BinaryEye101
Summary: Hopes rise when word of a new member arrives to the RED team by word of the Announcer herself. However, when their new member arrives in a wooden box: bloody, beaten, and barely alive, questions bounce around in their heads as they try to befriend him. He's scared, lonely, and unwilling to trust anyone after what the BLUs did to him. What can the REDs possibly do to gain his trust?
1. Chapter 1: The Box

Fear

**(inspired by "A Scout's Bandages" by Ragna89, ****All Credit** **goes to Ragna89!)**

**Chapter 1: The Box**

Everything had been going great for the REDs, with the BLU team shutting themselves in and keeping inside their base. All the REDs sat in the Recreational Room, waiting patiently and passing the time. Without warning, the RED communicator suddenly started to beep to a steady tempo. The Soldier jumped from his seat and took the microphone with no hesitation. "Soldier speaking!" he stated firmly. "Good evening, RED team." a hoarse, feminine voice croaked through the speakers hanging from the ceilings. "I have decided to give you a little present for your…fine efforts." the woman said. The Soldier clicked his heels together and saluted the communicator. "Continue on, Administrator!" he stated. The Announcer's voice sighed heavily and continued with a heavy, stern tone. "You will receive a new member in the next day or two. I expect that you take good care of that person." she requested. The Soldier nodded as he saluted again. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" he nearly shouted, hanging up the phone. Quietly, he went back to his seat and sat down looking at his teammates. The Engineer, sitting by the Soldier, scratched the back of his neck and looked at the others with a confused expression. "What class do ya fellas think he is?" he asked aloud. The Scout jumped onto his chair and said cheerfully, "I bet it's another Scout! Yeah! That'll be freakin' sweet, man! I always wanted a partner I could work with!" he exclaimed. The Spy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, please, that's the last thing we would want on this team." he groaned, the others turning towards him. The others smiled uncomfortably and nodded quietly at the hyper Scout, hoping that he won't continue on. Disappointed the Scout got down from his chair and walked to the door. "You guys are so boring! I'm going scoutin' around the base! LATER, KNUCKLEHEADS!" he shouted, bolting out of the room and waving his bat around like a maniac. Once he left, the silence continued to linger on. The rest of the team stared awkwardly at one another, hoping that one of them would break the silence. That's when the Sniper stretched his arms and stood up. "We ain't gonna find out before he comes, mates, so good luck guessing!" he said, also leaving the room in more silence. The Spy rose as well and sighed, putting a white cigarette in his mouth. "No use wondering about it. We will see when he gets here. So be patient, my friends, wait until tomorrow." he wisely stated, starting to head out of the room as well. They all nodded in agreement and went to their private rooms, hoping to get as much rest as possible for tomorrow. It was a bright afternoon that greeted them in the midst of an unfortunate shootout with the BLU team. The REDs were proud of their Spy taking the BLU intel without effort. As they walked back to the base from the battlefield, they spotted a delivery truck sitting just outside the front door. A delivery man wearing a red uniform got out of the truck, a clipboard in his hand. He went to the back of the van, pulled a medium sized box from the back and set it on the ground very gently. The box had little air holes and a "FRAGILE!" sticker on it. The Scout was the very first to the scene and looked at the package with a great curiosity. "What's in there? I wanna see!" he cried. The Spy groaned, gently pushing him aside. "Move out of the way, Scout. I shall see what it is." he said, approaching the delivery man. The man held out the clipboard, of which the Spy sighed and waved goodbye as the man got back into the truck and pulled away. The other REDs surrounded the box and the Spy, all looking at the strangely heavy package as the Frenchman hauled it towards the base. The others followed eagerly behind him, gathering in the Rec room to watch. He set the package down gently on the floor, taking out his knife. Prying against the wood, he watched as it popped open, the Spy gently lifting it up. "Oh, merde…." he said, his face a mixture of shock and horror.


	2. Chapter 2: Body

**Chapter 2: Body**

Everyone peaked in from where they were standing and gasped in horror of what they saw. They couldn't believe their eyes. "What? What? WHAT? WHAT THE HELL IS IN THERE?" the Scout shouted, jumping on the Heavy's back in order to see over all the tall people blocking his view. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed a second later, regretting his eagerness. A limp and lifeless body of what seemed to look like a Medic lie inside. The young man's hair was disheveled and blood-soaked, his clothing torn and battered. The Engineer instantly grabbed the man's wrist, checking for a pulse, since they actually didn't have a Medic on their team yet. "My god. I've never seen anything like this before. Why would this come in a box?" the Engineer asked aloud, waiting for the beat he so hoped to feel against his fingers. "Is the thing still living, Engie?" the Demoman asked, concern lacing his usually drunk tone. Engie nodded. "Yeah, he's still alive. I can feel a pulse." Engie replied, looking back up at the bomb specialist. The Heavy carefully bent down, picking up the body before staring quietly at him for a moment. "Little man needs doctor!" he said. "We don't have one, Heavy. For now, I'll see what I can do." Engie said, taking the body back and rushing off into the base. "Wait for me, Engie!" the Heavy cried, chasing after the Engineer. "Yo! Wait up!" the Scout shouted, rushing after the Heavy. The others followed, staying not too far behind. Engie was the first to reach the medical office that had been out of use for years. The REDs had been expecting some kind of Medic to join their ranks eventually, but none had actually stepped up to the plate, either out of fear or lack of a higher pay grade. Gently, he placed the small boy down on the medical berth in the corner before grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him. Once they entered the office, the Scout and the Heavy halted by Engie. Engie was checking the boy's head and neck, making sure nothing was broken. The Scout stood beside the bed, grazing a hand over the boy's forehead. "He's totally burning up and stuff!" he relayed to the Engineer. "Good to know. Let me do the rest." Engie replied. The door swung open as the rest of the team flushed in noisily. With one glare from the Engineer, everyone was quiet. Engie examined the boy while everyone else waited patiently outside the room. The young man had black hair that was soaked with blood and sticking up in places it shouldn't have been. He wore a small black collared sweater with little syringes on it that also looked like it had been shredded. Over his sweater was a white lab coat with a hood that had been almost ripped to pieces, marked with a Medic's patch on each shoulder. His pants were jeans that looked as it someone put them in a blender. His feet were bare and had little pieces of debris stuck to them, along with dried blood from the wounds. His legs were long, slender and very feminine which were covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. "Hm. He must have stepped on glass or something." Engie said aloud as he inspected the bloodied feet. He checked the young man's pockets, hoping to find evidence on this injured stranger. A letter was stuffed into his pants pocket, bloodied but readable with the Administrator seal at the bottom:

REDs,

This is your new member, as said earlier. I expect greatly of you to take care of him and treat him as if he has been on your team for years. Since he was a complete failure on the BLU Team, he is now on your team. Teach him to be more successful and make sure he doesn't fall behind. One last thing, I do not wish to answer any of your questions regarding insignificant issues that are in your foolish minds. I hope to see some good progress soon. Do not fail me.

~Administrator

The Spy took a few steps closer and looked a the frail body in front of him. "I knew I'd seen this child before. But, he disappeared years ago. Up until this point, I thought he was dead." he stated. Engie put the note in his pocket and pointed to the exit, giving each member a cold glare. "Alright, all of you needs to give me some time and space to work. Out, out!" the Engineer snapped. One by one, the rest of the team left the office, just as they were told. It was best not to argue with Engie once he had set his mind to something. They dared not say anything nor give him one last glance. Engie continued to examine the boy as he removed his hard hat. Not having a Medic on the team was difficult, but he had a few years of the war under him. Engie carefully removed the lab coat-hood thing, pulling up the boy's sweater. Being extremely thin, his ribs, collarbone and hip bones were poking out from the excessively bruised and cut skin. There were even more bruises over his stomach area. On his neck were deep cuts and smaller bruises. Although Engie had seen worse, he thought for a moment. "Why didn't he heal himself?" he asked aloud.


	3. Chapter 3: News

**Chapter 3: News**

Meanwhile, just outside of the office, the minutes stretched into hours as the rest of the team stood in standby. While the Heavy stared blankly at his arms, the others wondered why Engie was taking so long. The Soldier leaned against the wall as he usually did when bored, trying to keep a serious and straight face. He was trying desperately to make no big deal about the situation at hand, though everyone knew it was a complicated one. He looked to the Heavy, his helmet tipping slightly on his head. "Heavy, how are you doing?" he questioned, seeing the large russian acting out of his usual manner. The Heavy glanced up at the American before looking back down, a guilty look on his face. "Little man too small. Almost like child." the Heavy replied, shifting on his feet. The Sniper smirked a little at the Heavy's usual underinformance. "Well, mate, blokes his age don't tend to weigh that much, anyhow." he said. The Heavy looked over at the Sniper with a glare. "Da, but little man too light! Much lighter than Scout!" he argued. The Sniper's eyebrow arched as he sat back down. Maybe the blethering idiot did have some brains. Everyone started to feel the air grow tense as their thoughts began to collide with one another's. But, before things grew past the point of physical altercation, Engie stepped from the medical office and closed the door behind him. The Pyro looked at the Engineer with a worried tilt of its head, hovering over the man. Its mask gave a few clicks and hisses, Engie looking to it. As usual, the team didn't understand the Pyro through his gas mask. The Scout looked over at Engie, his excitement lost in worry. "Well, how is he?" he insisted. "He has a high fever with cuts and bruises everywhere. But, I'm more concerned about his weight right now. We don't want him being to weak." Engie replied. The Heavy suddenly looked back up again and nodded. "Told you! Tiny man too small and light!" he stated. "Yeah, but his legs are one hell of a lot worse. A very bad infection, I don't know how dangerous yet, is in both of them. He could take weeks or months, or hell, even years to recover, and may never return to the battlefield. One thing I do know, is this will take time and effort from all of us." the Engineer stated. The other team members nodded in agreement, understanding Engie's explanation. "Alright, maggots….does anyone want a beer or two?" the Soldier asked, heading towards the nearby kitchen. Shocked to see the man show any shred of kindness to anyone, they followed him. It was an extremely rare moment for any of them to witness, and they want to cherish it for the time it lasted.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

When I awoke, I found myself in a strange bed. "Ugh, vhat happened?" I moaned weakly, keeping my eyes closed. I tried to remember what had happened before I woke up: being tied down in the dark and beaten with numerous tools and weapons I couldn't see. That place was hell, with the demons that surrounded me giving me nothing but pain and pure suffering. Carefully, I put an aching hand to my forehead. "My god. Vhat zhe hell hit me? A cannonball?" I groaned, trying to open one eye. The vision I had was blurred, and the pain that greeted me was nearly unbearable. So, there was no point in keeping my eyes open. I felt my icy-cold sweat running down the back of my neck, suddenly realizing that some things were completely out of place. "Zhis is not mein clozhes." I whispered in horror. For the second time, I opened an eye, seeing a medical-gown tied neatly around me. I instantly froze in astonishment when I realized where I was: the medical bay in the base. But, which base was the real question. It was a complete mystery with all the sorts of crazy things going on. I attempted to cast my feet over the edge of the medical berth, cringing as the pain sharpened when I did it too quickly. "Scheisse!" I hissed, becoming dizzier by the moment. Fortunately, getting down to the floor was much easier. I landed a little hard on my bandaged feet, feeling the sting of the icy cold tile. 'Wait, who healed me? It couldn't have been BLU Medic, could it? He never would have done that. Not since I was there before him, and the others would not have let him do it. Never mind, I have to escape before any of them return.' I thought. As quickly as possible, I limped towards the door, feeling a somewhat intense pain in both my legs. I froze when I felt a light tug on my arm, swiveling quickly to gaze upon an IV tube. The IV had been strapped neatly to my appendage, the other end of the hose hooked up to a monitor. 'A electrocardiogram or fluid dispatcher?' I pondered, gently pulling it out while still heading for the door. The RED team sat casually in the Rec Room, conversing with one another about future plans after the war. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from Dell's pants pocket. The Engineer pulled out a small device, looking over it. "Shit!" Dell hissed, heading for the medical office. "The ECG doesn't show a pulse! And I just got the guy's forms and medical papers from the mail!" Dell shouted, bolting from the room. Quickly, the others ran after the Texan, not wanting to be too far behind. Once they had arrived in the medical office, they discovered an empty medical berth and a detached ECG. "Little baby is missing!" the Heavy roared in panic. The Soldier clicked his heels together as he faced the team. "Alright, maggots! We have an injured Medic to find! Now, normally I would not care for such responsibilities, but this is different. That Medic could be dangerous. We must find this Medic before it's too late! I. WILL. NOT. TOLERATE. FAILURE! Now, get going, you scum-sucking fruit baskets!" he shouted. As if on cue, every team member grouped into small search parties and darted off, all with a single thought on their minds.


	5. Chapter 5: Chase

**Chapter 5: Chase**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hallways of the extensive RED base, a lone Medic in a red hospital gown wandered aimlessly. "Must find zhe exit….must escape…." he moaned painfully. Barely able to walk, he huddled against the wall, clutching his infected knees. Not knowing exactly where he was or what was going on was driving him crazy on its own, as well as exhausting him to the verge of collapse and tears. Although several minutes had passed by, the injured Medic was struggling to keep himself warm from the bitter cold floor. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind him, he froze. Getting caught was the last thing he would want in the tight situation he was already in. In a split-second choice, he awkwardly hauled himself forward and glanced at the figure behind him. With his blurred and mostly blind vision, it appeared to look like a Sniper. He jerked around and started to run, the pain becoming hundreds of times worse with each passing step. He could hear the panting of the man behind him. "Hey! Don't run away from me, mate! Come back here!" the man cried after him. He tried to pick up the pace to run faster than the man closing in on him, but his legs were at the tipping point. "ICH WILL NICHT!" he screamed, bolting forward with the last of his strength. The Sniper gasped in surprise, slowing down instantly. He didn't think the guy could speak some other language. But, there was something about the injured Medic that surprised him more than anything: his desperate struggle to stay away from anyone who could cause him harm. It was hard for the Medic to see anything with tears flowing down his face, making him nearly blind. As he tried to get the Sniper off his trail, he smashed into something soft, yet firm. He looked up, squinting. He was sure he had ran into the Heavy, or so it appeared to be. Jumping to his feet, he attempted running away again, only for the giant to grasp him by his hips and pin him to the ground. The Medic began to kick, scream and pound on the Heavy with everything he had left. However, the russian had him in his iron grip and had no intention of releasing him. The young Medic felt weak as his consciousness started to slip away from him again. "Please….let me….go." he managed to stutter in between the tears. An Engineer ran around the corner, joined by the Sniper from before. A Spy also joined a short time later, each taking a step closer before the Medic spotted them and flailed about. The Heavy lifted the youth from the floor and held him in midair in front of Dell. The teen was panicked, his face red and chest heaving with heavy oxygen intake. "Traurig! Es tut mir leid! I didn't mean to do….vhatever it vas! Please, don't h-hurt me again!" the youth continued to sob heavily until he couldn't take it anymore. The Heavy gave a strange look when the teen suddenly lost consciousness in his huge hands. The Heavy shifted to take the young man into his arms, looking at the other men around him. "Boy treated badly, da? Little man so scared and small, just like baby!" he stated. The Sniper, Spy and Engineer just stood quietly with nothing to say to the russian. The youth's actions told them everything: he was fighting for his life. The men had killed before and were used to rough times, but this was a whole new world to them. Dell began to walk back towards the medical office without a single word. The rest of the group followed him, not knowing what to say to the Engineer. Once they had reached the cool space, the fragile youth was placed back into the bed. With one of his huge thumbs, the Heavy gently rubbed away the last tear on the man's cheek. The russian was upset and they all knew it. Dell looked at the Spy and Sniper. "We've got to do this in shifts, so he won't run away or do something he'll regret later." he said. They nodded in agreement, understanding Dell's instructions. "I'll watch over him for now." Carl, the Spy, volunteered. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and pulled a book written in french out of his coat, starting to read silently. "I'll go let the others know we found the little bloke." Rick, the Sniper, said while heading out of the room. With everything all quiet again, the shifts continued on as promised. Hours later, it was Dell's turn to watch the youth. Day by day, the others noticed the Engineer doing most of the shifts. But, before they knew it, the Medic's eyes started to open again.


	6. Chapter 6: Scare

**Chapter 6: Scare**

"Augh…" I still felt the horrible pain. But, to my sudden surprise, some of that pain was coming from my leg. Someone or something was poking my leg! "Nein, nein, nein! I can't do zhis anymore!" I yelled, my eyes flying open. The Sniper and Engineer were next to my bed, looking quite surprised. I scurried away from them, falling off the side of the bed and landing on the icy concrete floor with a heavy thump. "Augh!" I cried as I impacted the floor. It hurt like hell and the duvet half-landed on top of me. "Don't move around like that, son." a texan accent said. Confused, I looked up. It wasn't the BLU Engineer and Sniper, but the RED! Shocked, I yanked the duvet over myself and jerked up against the nightstand behind me. "D-did y-you k-kidnap m-me?" I managed to stutter out in my shock and fear-stricken voice. My voice was shaking just as much as my body. "Nah, mate." the Sniper replied with a tiny flip of a smile. I was confused beyond belief. I had no idea where in god's name I was. The Engineer crouched in front of my feet, reaching out for my ankle. I tried to push myself against the nightstand even more at his approach. "You're our new member." he said. The man must have noticed my dumbstruck look, since he started to chuckle a little. I frowned as deeply as possible. "Prove it!" I snapped. The Engineer put his hand in his pocket and grabbed something. I flinched and withdrew into the covers. To my surprise, I felt something on my head and jumped in surprise, only to smash my skull against the nightstand. "Scheisse!" I growled. That _hurt_. I grabbed the back of my head with both hands, feeling a tear in the corner of my eye. There was something now lying on the duvet: a piece of paper. Picking it up, I read it silently. It was an almost impossible paragraph of information: I was a member of RED, the guys I'd been murdering since I'd arrived in this höllenloch. I spotted the Engineer stretching a hand out to me, but I was too terrified to grab it. If these guys were even half as bad as the BLU team….I simply wouldn't survive any longer. I grabbed the nightstand and the bed next to me, hauling myself to my feet. But, just trying to stand hurt horrifically. Suddenly, the doors of the medical bay burst open and the Heavy stood in the door frame. He scanned the room for a moment before running at me like a wild animal. Terrified, I started to scream and attempted to move away, only for a second to pass and end up in his bear-like arms. My back was to his chest and he started to squeeze me. _Hard_. I felt the air leaving my lungs, my ribs starting to bend under the huge amount of pressure. "I-I c-can't b-br-breazhe!" my words were so low that I don't think anyone could possibly hear them. A harsh voice filled the room. "Heavy, let go of him, now!" the Engineer commanded. The Heavy almost dropped me, managing to grab hold of my arms before I hit the floor. I violently tried to force air back into my lungs, only managing to hyperventilate instead. I felt something push against my face, attempting to force it away. When I looked, the Engineer was standing in front of me, holding an oxygen mask to my face. "Breathe, kiddo." the texan said. Slightly confused, I managed to breathe as the air filled my lungs again. "Vhy did you call me a child? I'm tventy five years, verdammt!" I snapped. With a surprised look, the Engineer turned to another man who entered the room: a Spy. "I knew it! You speak a European language! Indo-European, am I right?" the man asked. I nodded weakly, not willing to tell him exactly which one. He smiled. What surprised me was that he looked happy. Not sadistic-happy, just….happy. I kept staring at the Spy with a blank expression, forgetting that I was still being held by the Heavy. Slowly and carefully, the man set me down on the bed and pulled the duvet over me, looking regretful and sad for some reason I could not explain. It was a very uncomfortable situation for me, knowing that the BLU team never acted like this. After being rejected by the little Medic, the Engineer was scratching the back of his head, appearing not really sure of what to do. He looked back at the youth before looking to the Sniper. "Maybe, we should let the kid get some rest." he suggested as he turned and walked towards the door. The Heavy left without a word, following the smaller man in front of him. The Spy was the last to leave, pausing at the foot of the bed for a moment. "Hungry?" he offered in a french accent. The youth shook his head, burrowing into the duvet. The man nodded, following his teammates out before closing the door silently behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: Attempt

**Chapter 7: Attempt**

The rest of the team met in the common room. They were talking back and forth about their new recruit. The Heavy, Engineer and Spy were all silent, still confused about the reaction from the small man. Spy cleared his throat. "So, what shall we do with the doll comme boy?" he asked, looking around to see if anyone had an answer for him. "His mental state is pretty screwed up, guys. He's afraid of everyone and his body is in super poor condition." Dell said, staring at the table in front of him. "Little man so light!" the Heavy roared across the table worryingly. Dell looked up from his wrench and glanced at the men around the table. He let out a sigh and got up. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe I can get something out of him and understand why he's all upset." he said, leaving the room. The team continued talk and debate what their next step was going to be. Meanwhile, in the medical office, the youth was curled tightly in a burrito of duvet and medical bed mattress. He was too afraid to sleep and not well enough to wander around. His head was in agony and his fever had not gone down by the slightest. He sighed. He was fortunate to be alone, to think to himself. Without warning, the door opened and in walked the Engineer. He casually walked over to the bed, pulled up the chair and sat down next to the youth. He said no words to him, simply keeping an eye on the bundle of duvet curled up on the medical bed. The youth pulled himself away from the man a bit. His legs were still sore after he'd raced around the base. He sat up, pulling his slender legs into a diamond shape and resting his hands on them, his face covered by the sheet. "Why are you so scared, boy?" the Engineer asked in a calm quieted tone. The youth was silent, unwilling to move. "Ya know, we won't hurt ya, right? We ain't some brainless rented mules, son." the texan said. He watched the youth crouch a little more, making him flinch from the spinal pain. The Engineer stood up and placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, flinching as it was slapped away instantly. He couldn't see the youth's face, but he could hear the little sniffles from under the duvet and he could see the shuddering of the body underneath. "Don't touch me! You're all just crazy bastards! You only zhink about hurting ozhers! You don't zhink of anyone but yourselves! I _hate_ you all!" the youth cried, hurling the duvet at the Engineer. While the man stumbled back, the youth jumped off the bed, his legs suddenly collapsing from underneath him. His bandaged legs had growing red spots from the reopened wounds. Although the pain was gruesome and harsh, the young Medic did not care. Crawling towards the door, he hoped the Engineer was still tangled in the sheet, so he could escape. The Medic was suddenly stopped as he was pinned to the floor by said Engineer. With the little strength he had left, he started to kick and punch as hard as he could, trying desperately to get the larger man off him. Unfortunately for the youth, nothing really helped and he only started sobbing instead. The Engineer had grabbed the weak Medic by the back of his collar, pinning his hands behind his back and keeping his chest to the floor. Despite having regretful feelings about it, he knew he couldn't just let the youth go. "Sniper! Get your ass in here and help me!" the texan called through the cracked door. Dell hoped Rick would come running to help him. The Sniper barged through the door in seconds, eyes flicking back and forth awkwardly. "Why are ya yelling, Dell-" he cut himself off once he realized how Dell was holding the Medic down. "Hold him down so I can get the tranquilizer!" Dell shouted, Rick instantly switching places with the Engineer to free him. The boy kept on sobbing, trying to get his hands free, but the Sniper was much stronger than him. For the little Medic, it almost felt like minutes had turned to hours in his frantic struggle for freedom. Dell returned with a small needle filled with a red fluid marked: TRANQ 01. "Nein, nein! I von't do it again! Hit me or anyzhing else instead! Please, anyzhing but zhat!" the youth cried, his voice filled with fear. He was shaking violently and the tears dripped to the floor. Dell knelt next to him with a sad look. He pressed the needle into the youth's vein. "I'm sorry, kiddo. It's for the best." the texan said. The boy suddenly lost the rest of his strength. His legs and arms started to feel numb and his eyes were closing on him. He just wished he would die from the drug, so he could finally find some eternal peace. In no time at all, he was sound asleep. Rick got off him and knelt next to the boy, gently picking him up and rising to his feet. Dell looked at him, having a hard time finding words for what just occurred. "I don't think I've ever seen a person so scared before." he finally said. Rick fidgeted with his sunglasses, staring back at him. "Yeah, mate. He went berserk when he laid eyes on that needle. What did the BLU team do to him? This is just….crazy." Rick replied. Dell shook his head in disgust, allowing the Sniper to put the boy down on the bed once more. "We should let him rest. He'll sleep for a couple hours thanks to that shot." Dell said, nodding towards the door. Rick excused himself, allowing Dell to set up another IV drop and heart monitor. He waited a second to watch the youth's slow and rhythmic breathing. With a heavy sigh, the Engineer exited the office and headed back to the Rec Room. 'Damn, this is going to be difficult.' he thought as he settled down for some TV.


	8. Chapter 8: Progress

**Chapter 8: Progress**

A week had passed since the new recruit became a part of the RED team. Every time one of the members tried to bring up a conversation with the injured Medic, he would lie in the medical bed he'd claimed during his stay, only staring at them with a blank expression. The Engineer used up most of his free time to take care of the youth. He didn't say much, but brought him food. The weakened Medic had barely eaten anything since his entire stay. Dell still remembered the first time he'd brought the youth a tray of food: the youth have given him a surprised look, taking the plate and eating everything too fast, only to get sick and throw up. Dell looked up from the book he was reading and watched the youth reading a simple newspaper. "Can I ask ya something?" he asked in a calm voice. The youth turned and looked at him. "J-ja? Vhat?" the youth asked, his voice shaky and unstable. "What's your name, boy?" Dell questioned, smiling at the Medic. "Ivan." the youth replied quietly, not looking up from his newspaper. "Well, then, Ivan. The name's Dell, but everyone calls me Engie sometimes." the Engineer said, lifting his hand in a friendly manner, still smiling. Cautiously, Ivan lifted a hand and shook Dell's, quickly retrieving it again. "How are ya doing so far, Ivan?" Dell asked, placing the book on his lap and leaning back in his chair. "I've felt better, to be honest. And I could use a shover." Ivan said, sniffing himself a little. It had been more than a week since he last had a shower, and it was starting to feel gross. Dell got up from his seat and scratched his chin. "Hm! I got it! Don't go anywhere! I'll go see what I can do!" he said, walking from the office. After minutes of waiting patiently, Ivan watched Dell return from the outside hall. The Engineer presented him with a red bathrobe. "Here ya go. The showers are booked for the next hour, all for you." Dell said, placing the robe on the bed. Giving Dell a grateful nod, Ivan took the robe and carefully stood up. He was quite pleased that his legs were starting to heal. The two left the medical bay and headed towards the "Showers" at the other end of the hallway. Dell was barely in the lead, with Ivan not too far behind. The Medic was still wobbly on his recovering legs. Minutes later, they arrived. Dell opened the door and walked right in. Ivan, on the other hand, slowly peeked in at first, checking to see if the coast was clear before warily following Dell. Dell placed a clean large-sized hospital shirt on a nearby shower bench. Since his legs were still trying to heal, Ivan was not allowed to wear pants, according to the substitute-doctor's orders. But, the shirt was long enough to go past his hips and drape widely over his knees. Dell placed a large bath towel next to the shirt, heading for the door. "I'm gonna go outside and watch the door for ya, so you can take your shower in peace. Holler if ya need anything!" Dell laughed, stepping out. Ivan could hear the Engineer humming a cheerful tune just outside the door. Enjoying the privacy, he sat down, slowly taking the bandages off his legs. Undressing himself, he wobbled to the shower and turned on the water. After about twenty minutes, Dell was sitting on a bench next to the door when he looked up to see Jamie, their Pyro, and Tavi, their Demoman, walking by. Pyro let out a series of clicks and hisses, waving happily to Dell. Dell smiled at the two. "Just watching the door for Ivan is all." he said. Jamie and Tavi looked at each other with confusion. "Ivan? Who's that?" Tavi asked. "The package kid. His name is Ivan." Dell explained. The Demoman smiled and gave Dell a good pat on the back. "Good to hear the laddie is still alive and actually acting human. Oh, Dell! Can you try getting Ivan to eat dinner with us?" Tavi asked. The Pyro nodded in agreement. Dell scratched the back of his head. "I'll try, boys, but don't get your hopes up too much. He's barely getting used to having me around him." Dell sighed. Tavi and Jamie nodded in understanding and passed onwards, chatting to each other. After forty-five minutes had passed, Dell knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Ivan? You alright in there, son?" he asked. No answer. "You alright, boy?" Dell called, his voice echoing in the room as he carefully entered. "I….can't get up." Ivan's voice almost whispered. Dell walked a little closer, a hand covering his eyes, closing the door after him. "It's kinda hard to help ya, right now. I need to look, okay?" Dell asked. He heard something that sounded like "so embarrassing", but the rest was unclear. Dell removed his hands and spotted Ivan lying on the floor next to one of the sinks, wearing the big shirt while his hair was half-covered by the towel. "Dell crouched next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked. He tired to focus on the Medic's face, but only zoned in on his destroyed feet instead. "I...slipped on zhe vater and fell. Mein legs vent numb…." Ivan replied, sounding a bit embarrassed. The Engineer scratched his chin and swiftly, yet carefully picked him up and held him bridal style. Surprised, Ivan started to yell and struggle. "If you don't wanna fall to the tile, I suggest ya stop what you're doing." Dell stated, his tone a little harsh, but it was needed. Ivan instantly stopped what he was doing and crossed his arms, pouting while a deep red blush spread across his thin face. Dell turned towards the door and headed back to the medical bay, the other team members starting to take notice. Some of them laughed, others snickered and tried to stifle it. Ivan snuck a peek at Dell and noticed that he, too, was blushing slightly. "Am I….heavy?" he asked. Realizing he'd said it out loud, Ivan instantly looked down at his torso. Dell, who was surprised to hear the little Medic, looked down at him. "Heavy? Are ya kidding me, kid? I'm surprised you weigh as much as a toothpick." Dell said, starting to laugh. A few minutes later, they reached the medical office. Carl, the Spy, was pacing back and forth, looking at several charts, papers and medical forms. He glanced over at Dell and Ivan, smiling softly. "Ah! I was looking for you, Engineer!" Carl said. Dell put Ivan back down on the medical bed and turned to Carl. "Hey, you got a question or something?" Dell asked, Carl making a face. "Most of the team were wondering how much Ivan here actually weighs. I couldn't find any record of it in these documents on the desk. You've been playing doctor, mon amie?" Carl asked, Dell nodding guiltily. "We don't have a Medic, nor anyone with a lot of medical background like me. So, I stepped it. Anyone else is welcome to help, if they want." Dell replied. "It does not bother anyone, Dell. However, I must trouble you for the child's weight. Misha wishes to collaborate with Jake to build a little diet to increase his weight if need be. I tried everything, laisse moi te dire, but they wouldn't be discouraged from the thought." Carl groaned. Dell turned to Ivan and sat on the end of the bed. "We need to check you weight, Ivan. Is that alright?" he asked, Ivan nodding. Dell helped him onto a scale and looked as the weight came in in the kilogram scale. "My god." he said, helping Ivan off the scale. "Mal?" Carl asked, Dell nodding to him. "Vhat is mein veight?" Ivan asked, looking to Dell with a worried expression. "Can ya convert kilograms to pounds in your head?" Dell asked, Ivan nodding. "Alright. Convert twenty nine kilograms." Dell said, his face on the verge of cracking. Ivan took about three seconds to convert it before he looked up with a heartbroken expression. "I'm sixty-four pounds?" he asked, his voice breaking more with every word. Dell nodded, turning to look at Carl. The Spy lurched forward and wrapped the Medic in a warm hug, unwilling to let go. Dell nervously scratched the back of his head. "I thought it was bad. But, not this bad. You weigh less than half of our Scout." Dell stated. Ivan just stared at the sheets blankly. He was aware that he was underweight, but it was shocking to see how small he'd gotten. It was worse than he'd previously thought. He felt so overwhelmed, he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "It'll take time for you to gain some weight, but it shouldn't be impossible, mon amie." Carl said comfortingly. "Speaking of which, Ivan, you wanna join us for dinner?" Dell asked. The instant he saw the kid's face, he thought he'd chosen a bad time. Ivan's face was shocked and cautious at the same time, if that was possible. "You vant me to eat vith you?" the youth asked in a small voice. Looking at each other, Dell and Carl arched their eyebrows. They knew it might not be a good time. "Sure. Then, you can finally meet the rest of the team for real. It'll be great!" Dell exclaimed encouragingly. Carl nodded in agreement. "Yes, we would encourage you to join us for dinner." he said. Ivan gave a slow and steady nod. "Alright. Zhat is fine vith me. Just, um, give me a moment to prepare meinself." the Medic said softly.


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner

**Chapter 9: Dinner**

Dinnertime had arrived once more at the RED base. Jamie proudly lumbered into the dining room with a large pot in hand. His mask hissed happily, showing off the meal inside. Rick smiled, setting the places for that night. "Alright, mates! Tonight, it's rabbit stew! I caught the buggers myself, so enjoy!" the Australian called into the Rec Room. Everyone flooded into the dining room, taking random seats and such. A quiet knock on the doorframe made everyone's heads turn. Entering the room was Ivan, followed by Dell and Carl. "Hey, boys! Y'all mind if one more eats with us?" Dell asked with a broad smile, tilting his head towards Ivan. While most of the team nodded in approval, Jake, Misha and Jon stared at their new guest. Jake jumped off his chair and pulled one up for Ivan, patting it as a symbol to sit down between him and the Heavy. As Dell sat, the older members of the team conversed about the battle earlier that day. Jamie served everyone a bowl and passed them around to each member, doubling Ivan's portion secretly. While everyone ate eagerly, Ivan sat quietly and glanced at the men around the table, unaware that Jake was staring at him. "Hey, dude. Yo, dude?" the Scout poked the Medic's arm, which made Ivan jump slightly in surprise. "J-ja?" Ivan asked, avoiding the eye contact. "What'cha name?" Jake asked curiously. The other team members paused to listen, making the youth shift uncomfortably in his chair. "I-Ivan." he answered quietly, looking around nervously. "Ivan, huh? That's a catchy name. I like it. I'm Jake, by the way. Nice to meetcha." Jake said, gently shaking Ivan's hand. Ivan, being timid, quickly withdrew his hand after a few seconds. The other team members quickly resumed their conversations. "Well, let's see. You know the rest of the team's names?" Jake asked, gnawing on a piece of meat. "I knov Dell and nov you." Ivan replied, nodding to the men he listed. "Okay, that over there is Rick, our Sniper. The big guy is Heavy or Misha. The Pyro is Jamie. The Soldier is Owen. Tavi is our Demoman. And Carl is our Spy." the Scout said, pointing to each man in turn. Ivan nodded in understanding as he started to gobble down his food. Although he wasn't generally hungry, he made it a personal goal to gain weight in order to satisfy his medical needs. He looked up one moment and spotted Carl gazing at him. The Spy's stare wasn't threatening, but curious and serene. "Quelque chose dans vos yeux? Something in your eye?" he asked. Ivan jumped in alarm. He'd been very cautious with them and didn't really think anyone could have possibly seen them. He glimpsed around in panic, keeping his mouth shut. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Dell, trying to comfort him. "Just say what it is. We won't judge ya at all, right boys?" Dell asked, the entire team nodding. Ivan swallowed hard and closed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't possibly avoid the situation he was in. "I'll just shov you, ja?" he asked, everyone nodding. He quickly stood up and went into the kitchen, returning a moment later, his eyes locked closed. He blindly sat down, everyone staring at him. "First zhings first. You all zhink mein eyes are brovn, ja?" he asked, hearing numerous sounds of confirmation. "Zhey're not. I wear contacts to cover zhem since it's dangerous to look anyzhing but normal vhere I come from." Ivan explained, opening his eyes. Two large round orbs of cyan blue greeted the onlookers. Most of the team looked on in amazement, especially Jake. Carl was still smiling at Ivan. "Dude! That's fucking cool! How did that happen?" Jake beamed, facing Ivan. Ivan blinked in surprise. He didn't expect anyone to like or even accept his eyes, being strange and alien-like. In his surprise, he only find the strength to giggle. The team watched Ivan laugh, most of them can't helping themselves and smiling too, especially Dell, who hadn't even seen the boy smile. "Little Medic is cute!" Misha roared next to him, laughing heartily. Blushing, Ivan finally managed to stop laughing, poking his food with his spoon. "So, you don't zhink I'm strange?" he asked, still blushing. The whole team burst into laughter. "You ain't strange, you're unique!" Rick answered. Carl stood up and went over to Ivan, cupping the young Medic's chin with a hand and lifting his head. "Strange? Non, cheri, you are adorable and interesting. Tu es déjà adorable dans mes yeux." he said, pulling back his hand and sitting down. After dinner, Dell, Misha and Jake stayed in the kitchen to help clean up. Ivan was sitting on a couch in the Rec Room, feeling tired and a bit nauseated from forcing down so much food. Although he could hear the others talking quietly from the kitchen, he didn't really mind. He lifted his legs onto the couch and tried to relax against the armrest for the time given. But, something felt off. It was as if he was resting on top of someone. Looking down, he didn't see anyone. Ivan shrugged and closed his eyes, thinking nothing of it. Just as he was dozing off, he heard a noise that resembled a heartbeat. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he attempted to rise, only to have a gloved hand wrap gently around his wrist and cover his mouth. "Shush, cheri. What's the hurry, boy?" a voice asked. Ivan tilted his head so he could see. His eyes widened in shock to see that Carl had grabbed him and was currently grinning. "I will not harm you. I just want to talk for a little while." he stated, letting Ivan go. He looked a little guilty for a moment as he settled himself down next to the Medic. "I'm terribly sorry to scare you, mon amie, but it's adorable to see you all jumpy." he said, his sneer growing a little wider. Ivan frowned, but faced the Spy. "Vhat do you vant?" he asked. "I couldn't help but notice that you are fearful of everyone around here. Everyone except myself. Why is this?" he asked, being a bit serious. "I'm not used to zhis team. I'll get used to it." Ivan answered, knowing well that he was a terrible liar. "Your former team was not nice to you, oui?" the Frenchman asked. Ivan simply nodded. He remembered his time with the BLU team. It had been nothing but pain. He whimpered as he rested his head on the Spy's shoulder. Carl placed an arm around Ivan's shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest. "Don't cry. You have nothing to fear anymore. The Spy on the BLU team was nicer, oui?" he asked. Ivan nodded again quietly, knowing that he did miss the BLU Spy. He kept to himself, starting to cry. "Sleep well, mon amie. Tomorrow will be a new day. You are welcome to my room anytime you wish. Just remember to knock, first." Carl said, smiling as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it. The Spy had the scent of cologne and cigarette smoke, which Ivan sort of liked. Smelling that scent reminded Ivan of his old friend, making him feel safe in Carl's arms. Before he could settle down, Carl lifted him onto his lap, which almost made him yelp. "Vhy did you do zhat?" Ivan asked, frowning at Carl. "You looked cold." Carl answered, shrugging. He grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it neatly over the Medic. Ivan relaxed a bit more and gently rested his head against the Spy's chest, a tear rolling down his cheek. Resting his left arm against the armrest, the Spy wiped the tear away with his right hand. Carl smiled at the boy, enjoying the company he currently had. All he wanted from Ivan was to see how he usually acted, and not be so timid around everyone. He took out a book to read, peacefully listening to the sound of Ivan's steady breathing. Dell, Misha and Jake finished the dishes and headed back to the Rec Room. They were all pretty sure that Ivan was bored and tired, most likely wanting to go to bed. When they entered the room, the trio was shocked to find the Medic peacefully snoozing on their Spy. Each and every one of the trio stood looking at the scene with a dumbfounded expression on their faces. Dell, who seemed the most surprised, gawked in confusion. Carl looked at the men with an amused smirk. "Gentlemen? What is wrong? Is there a ghost nearby?" he joked. All three men drew closer towards the Spy and Ivan, trying to understand what they were seeing. They were all certain that Ivan was so timid and jumpy that he would flinch if touched. "How'd you do that, son?" Dell whispered quietly. "The boy had some kind of relationship with the BLU Spy, apparently. So, he's clearly not afraid of moi." Carl whispered back, flashing a white smile at the men. Jake made a face. "Owen wants us to be up at seven tomorrow morning. The whole "I will not tolerate tardiness" business." he said with a smile. With a snort, the Scout crept out of the room quickly without looking back. Misha simply stared with a smile on his face until he turned and crept out of the room. Dell followed him, being as quiet as possible. The excessive talking was waking up Ivan, who opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Carl with a dazed expression. "Danke, dass du mich gehalten hast, Claude." he said, smiling as he put his arms around the Spy's neck. He closed his eyes again and nuzzled into Carl's chest, breathing heavy. Carl stared at Ivan, baffled. Slowly, he rose from his seat, carrying Ivan carefully in his arms. The Spy carried Ivan in his arms as he wandered the hallways of the base. He didn't want to wake the boy up, since he enjoyed the silence surrounding him. Once he reached the medical bay, he pushed the door open with his elbow and walked up to the medical bed. Gently putting Ivan down, he pulled the duvet over him. He grimaced as he glanced around the office. "I'll have to speak to Dell about a new room for the boy. He cannot stay here for the rest of his time." he whispered. He leaned down and pecked Ivan on the cheek, heading for the door. As he left the room, he flicked the lights off with a soft smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

Ivan woke up the next morning, feel weary and groggy. He rose and sat up swiftly, stretching his incredibly long limbs with cracks and pops from each. All he could remember was lying on Carl on the Rec Room couch last night. He sighed. Hoping to brush off those unwanted emotions, he dragged himself out of bed. Looking down at himself, he huffed at the hospital gown. He was getting tired of wearing hospital robes all the time….he wanted to wear some proper clothing. The hospital clothing made him feel like he was sicker than he thought. With another heavy sigh, he made his way towards the bathroom connected to the medical office. Giving himself a quick wash, he put on a clean shirt and looked into the mirror one more time. The bright purple neon interlaced with cyan blue greeted him, making him sniff slightly. How could these people be so accepting of him? He hadn't shown them the whole truth, and he felt a little guilty about that. Deciding to leave out his contacts, he crept out of the bathroom, spotting Dell standing at the medical desk. He was aware that whenever the Engineer came by, it meant another examination was due. He shuddered anyway, even knowing that Dell wasn't the BLU team and only had good intentions towards him. The thought of being examined like a scientific instrument only made him nervous. He attempted to sneak past the Engineer, only hearing the annoyed huff in response. "And where do you think you're going, kiddo?" Dell's texas accent greeted him with a low yet firm tone. Ivan slowly turned and faced the Engineer, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Oh, hallo, herr Dell. Uh, I didn't notice you vere in zhe room." the Medic tried. He knew he was a terrible liar. Dell greeted him with a smile that spelled everything out perfectly: "you have been caught". "I see. Anyway, I've got something for ya. We know ya don't like being carried all the time, so I made these for ya." the Engineer said with a smile. He gestured towards the bed, where a pair of beautiful crutches met his eyes. Ivan was unsure of how to respond. "Now ya can move around on your own, kiddo." Dell said, waiting for some kind of confirmation that he did something right. Ivan honestly looked a bit shocked. "Vait. You made zhese for me? To be honest vith you, herr Engineer, I do not understand any of zhis." Ivan stammered. Dell stepped closer and wrapped the Medic in a hug. "You are a part of the team and family. We are not the bad guys and we will always help you when you are in need." Dell stated firmly. 'Wait, so these people are alright with my presence? Maybe….this isn't so bad after all. No! I can't let them get to me! It could be a trick!' Ivan thought to himself as he accepted the small offering of comfort. He wobbled over to the bed to try them out, looking up at the Engineer. "By the vay, herr Engineer, please do not call me a child. I am tventy five years and not a child anymore." Ivan requested politely. "Only if you call me by my real name out of combat." Dell bribed, snickering. Ivan gave a curt nod at the man. "Ja. Vill do." the Medic replied. Dell looked down at his watch before looking back up at Ivan. "We should be heading out for breakfast about now. Then, I'll get to it with the exam." the Engineer said. Ivan shuddered and stood up, following the man to the door. There was no way around this. Both of them left the medical bay and headed to the Rec Room, Dell walking not too far behind the Medic as he lumbered on his crutches. Dell went over and settled himself between Misha and Rick, while Ivan stood, looking for a place to sit. He spotted Jake waving him over, awkwardly wobbling his way into the chair and planting himself between Dell and Jake. Dell handed him a plate full of bacon, eggs and toast. "Yo, dude, did you sleep well?" Jake's cheerful mood was refreshing indeed. "I guess. And you?" Ivan asked, taking a bite of his breakfast. His thoughts, however, were somewhere else. He was feeling quite down, fearing the upcoming routine check from Dell. "Nah, slept like shit. Couldn't fall asleep and tried everything. Counting sheep, milk….the whole list." Jake rambled on. Nearly spitting out his food at the last sentence, Ivan stared blankly at Jake in confusion. Jake almost burst out laughing at his expression. "What's with the face, man? It's like ya never did that before? It's one of the oldest tricks in the book." Jake chuckled. Ivan had no idea how to respond. He quietly turned back to his food and continued to eat. "Just ignore the bloke, Ivan. He managed to nab some coffee from Dell and he's been like this all morning." Rick whispered across the table, a bit of annoyance in his voice. Ivan nodded in understanding and turned to the Engineer. "Herr, Dell? Danke for zhe crutches. Zhey've assisted mein mobility exponentially." Ivan said, low and quiet. "No problem, kiddo. It's nothing next to building a sentry." Dell said, smiling back. Although the Medic didn't feel like eating at all, he continued to chew down his food little by little. He glanced around the table once, spotting Carl staring right back at him. Blushing instantly, he looked away and listened to the other members' conversations. "What the fuck are ya talking about, mate? He ain't one of them, dammit!" Rick's harsh voice cut through the many conversations going around the table. Ivan's head swiveled to look at the Sniper and Soldier with a frightened expression. "He is completely and utterly useless as a member, Rick. That wimpy maggot should have been sent home from the very beginning! This is a war, not a kindergarten!" Owen snapped, his head turning towards Ivan. "What has the little maggot ever done for us? He's been a pain in the ass, taking our medical supplies, food and time. He might as well wait for a signal from those sorry BLU's and then kill us all in our sleep or-" Owen rambled. A series of loud hisses, clicks and snaps pulled them towards Jamie at the other end of the table. "Pyro is right! We not fight our friends! It will be bad if little Medic is enemy to someone!" roared Misha. "Very well, but let me say one more thing to that little maggot before I go." he said, slamming both palms on the table and leaning forward towards Ivan. "You are a spineless _worm_, a _mistake_ of _nature_ and walking _vomit_! Don't ever _think_ you are a real soldier, because you're such a disgrace to this country and your _own_ that you don't make them or me proud, _filth_!" Owen's tone had gone from loud to extreme in seconds. "Do you really zhink I enjoy being like zhis, arschloch?" Ivan was shaking with fury. He had dealt with many things, but this was too much for him to handle without cracking a little. Owen made a displeased expression and grabbed the collar of Ivan's gown, dragging him across the table. "I will _not_ tolerate backtalk, you sissified maggot! Scared of a mere touch, crying over nothing….you're just a spineless coward!" Owen shouted, tightening his grip on the collar and tilting his head so Ivan could see his cold eyes. The rest of the men were stunned. Fearing Owen would kill Ivan, Rick and Dell tried prying the Soldier off the Medic, but Owen was stronger. Ivan glared back at the Soldier with glowing cyan eyes. "Scared, you say? You have no possible idea vhat zhe fear I've experienced is. You have no idea about zhe physical and mental torture I've been forced to endure under zhe constraints of mein own team. You have no idea vhat it means it be betrayed by people you vere supposed to trust and vatch zhem place your life into…" Ivan cut himself off, unwilling or unable to continue the sentence as his voice was almost a whisper. His legs were slumped against the table, his tone icy cold and his eyes lacking any emotion. "I didn't put my damn life at risk in wars so kids like you could grow up to become cowards! You don't have any idea of what real fear is. You are way too young to know that." Owen snapped, dragging Ivan off the table. He stared into his glowing eyes for a moment before dropping him, turning on his heel and beginning to walk off. Just as he was almost a foot away, Ivan jumped up and snatched his hand, pulling it tight against his chest. "I understand your vords, herr Soldier. I am not American and to be honest, I don't understand your customs or traditions at all. But, I understand vhat I feel. I understand zhat you zhink I don't knov vhat real fear or pain or torture is. Vell, I do. On BLU team, zhe schedule every day vas to get up in the morning and skip breakfast, since mein team vouldn't let me eat anyvay. Ve vould go out to zhe battlefield and fight against you. If I didn't perform vell enough, I vould return and mein teammates vould greet me at zhe door. Zhey'd take me into a dark room I knev very vell. Zhey alvays kept zhe lights off vhen zhey beat me. Zhey broke mein medigun so I couldn't heal meinself, zhey tied me down so I couldn't clean meinself up, and zhey kept zhe lights off so I couldn't see. Zhey alvays locked zhe door and nailed it shut for veeks at a time. If I vas lucky zhat zhey remembered me, I could svipe somezhing to eat before zhey vould beat me to satisfy zheir anger from zhe veek I vasn't in battle. Zhe beatings, zhe insults and zhe dark….it vas torture. And I understand it. You may hate me for it, but I understand it. And nov, I understand you. If you so feel zhe need-" Ivan said, moving Owen's hand to rest loosely around his throat. "You can. I von't hate you for it. You aren't zhe BLU team." Ivan finished, sitting on his knees while he stared up at the Soldier with tears in his eyes. For the first time in his life, Owen didn't know how to react. "I-I…...I am going to my room. I must think about what happened this morning, maggots. I-I will see you all during dinner, hopefully." the Soldier said, letting Ivan go and walking out of the room with a confused expression. Ivan sat on the floor for a second before jumping up and racing out of the room. Jake and Dell were the first to react. They took off after the boy, the confusion still ringing in their brains. Owen had gotten back to his room and sat on the floor. He hadn't expected the boy to actually confess something that extreme to him nor relate that experience to his own. The eyes of the Medic felt like they'd looked into his very soul, with the strange color that shot through them while he'd been talking. He heard two knocks on his door, opening it to the Spy. "Soldat, you are truly no gentleman, mon amie. I think I speak for the whole team when I say this: you should think about your actions before you make them. And stop being such a sluggish simpleton." Carl said, looking at Owen harshly from the doorframe. "I didn't know he actually understood it. His eyes….they felt like they were staring into my soul. I've never seen someone put my hand on their throat before, either." the Soldier said, rubbing his neck nervously. "Perhaps a look into your soul loosened some emotions you thought you were hiding?" Carl asked, Owen grunting in disapproval.


	11. Chapter 11: Search

**Chapter 11: Search**

In another part of the base, Ivan had hidden himself in one of the storage rooms. His legs had given up while he was running, which made him fall onto the hard floor face-first. The blood from his nose was mixing with his tears, creating a strange solution. He was sick to his stomach and felt like he was going to hurl any second. He felt stupid for not keeping his mouth shut. He regretted every word to the soldier. He was worried that the team would hate him and treat him cruelly like the BLU's had. Voices outside the door made him flinch, and nearly yelp. He dragged himself to the corner of the room and hid behind some old crates, holding his breath and closing his eyes. Carl had rejoined the group with Jake and Dell in one of the corridors of the base. They didn't say a word to each other. The only thing important now was to find Ivan safe and sound. "Do ya fellas think something happened to him?" Dell asked, glancing at the other two with a worried expression. "I fucking hope not or I'll break the dumbass' neck!" Jake hissed, grabbing his baseball bat from his back holster. Carl pulled his Ambassador from his suit and cocked it. "When we find him, let's try not to startle the child too much." Carl said. Dell nodded as he armed himself with his trusty wrench. "Alrighty." he said. They followed the trail of blood with caution, heading into one of the nearby rooms not far from where they once stood. The room was pitch black, so Carl went first with his gun drawn. Opening the door cautiously, he looked around. With apparently no one around, he stealthily snuck into the room followed by Jake and Dell. The blood trail disappeared behind one of the crates in the back, the light from the doorway illuminating the spilled bodily fluid. Carl looked to Dell and Jake, pointing Jake to the top of the crates and Dell to stand next to him. He counted from five to one with his fingers and sprung into action, aiming his gun at the corner. Dell followed, his wrench clutched in his hand and Jake launching himself on top of the crates, getting ready to jump down. Dell almost dropped his wrench and Carl lowered his weapon. But, Jake hadn't seen anything and silently crawled to the edge. The room was too dark for the Scout to see, so he grabbed his bat with both hands and jumped down from the crate. A loud battle cry made Ivan jump in surprise and look up. He barely managed to dodge the attack before the bat came flying back at him. Throwing himself to the ground, he desperately tried to drag himself away from the attacker. "Jake! Stop! It's Ivan!" Dell shouted, running between the two. Blocking the bat with his left arm, he clenched his jaw from the pain and the sickening sound of bone cracking as it entered his ear. Jake dropped his bat and ran over to Dell. "Fuck, dude! Are you okay? I didn't know it was you, man! I'm so freaking sorry!" Jake cried, trying to help Dell without touching his left arm. They looked at the boy on the floor. Ivan lie on his stomach, arms wrapped around his head protectively tight, his breathing violent and shaky. Carl moved closer and kneeled in front of him, grabbing both of his wrists while pulling him into a gentle embrace. Ivan shoved the Spy away as tears dripped from his chin onto his clothes, fogging his vision considerably. He fought back, not wanting to be harmed. Carl grabbed Ivan again, with time with more force and yanking the boy towards himself. Ivan started to struggle harder against him. The two thrashed around shortly until Carl got the upper hand, pinning Ivan's arms between his and Ivan's chests, making sure the child couldn't escape. "Easy, mon amie. We won't hurt you." he said calmly. He could feel the boy instantly stop struggling and saw him looking around frantically. "V-ve? Vho's….ve?" Ivan sobbed, barely slurring the words from his mouth. Dell crouched to the right of him. "Yeah, boy. Me and Jake are here, too. Don't worry, alright?" he offered. The Engineer almost fell backwards as Ivan hurried to him, crying and burying his face into the Engineer's overalls. He flinched from the pain from his left arm, but managed to shrug it off. "Vergib mir, freund." Ivan mumurred, making unclear to the group what he'd actually said. Dell rested his good hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's alright, Ivan. Everything's going to be okay." he said. They sat in silence, looking at Ivan. Long moments passed until Ivan calmed down enough to fall asleep in the Engineer's arms, exhausted from the pain and crying. "Do you think he's okay? Man, I totally freak out when he went berserk. I wonder what the freaking hell he was saying." Jake asked quietly. "I don't know, son. We'd better get back to the medical office and let him get some sleep for now. We can talk to him when he wakes up." Dell replied composedly. "A good idea, mon amie. You should check your arm while you are there." Carl added with a light chuckle. Jake scratched his chin guiltily. "Hey, guys? Can I carry him or something?" he asked, looking at his feet and fidgeting with his dog tags. Dell and Carl arched a brow, looking at each other. "Sure, but if ya drop him, you're dead meat, ya hear? And be extra gentle, so ya don't wake him up." Dell answered with a nod. He carefully handed Ivan to Jake, seeing the young man's expression change from excitement to worry. "Damn. Misha is right. Ivan's pretty freaking light." he said, shaking his head and walking out of the room. Carl grabbed the Engineer's shotgun and stood by Dell, making sure that he was going to be alright. The two followed Jake out the door and back to the medical office.


	12. Chapter 12: Eyes

**Chapter 12: Eyes**

Rick had been inside the medical office, examining his gun when Jake kicked the doors open, making the startled man fire at the door. Jake jumped to the left, Ivan still in his arms as he smashed into a medical cabinet. Carl jumped to the right, making a rolling fall and ducking behind one of the infirmary beds. Dell, who was the last to enter, jumped backwards, smacking into the doors and falling backwards onto his injured arm in the hallway. "Rick! It's us! Come on, man!" Jake yelled, clutching Ivan's body closer to himself. He could feel his back scream in pain, his head throbbing from the impact, but he was mostly worried about Ivan. The Medic appeared to be bleeding from underneath his black hair. He'd woken up and started to thrash around. A loud clunk filled the room. Carl peeked around the corner of the room and saw that Rick had dropped his SMG, looking quite startled. The Spy got up from the floor and brushed off his suit, frowning at the Sniper. "I thought we only attacked our enemies, dear Sniper." he said, sounding quite annoyed. "I thought I told ya not to startle me! This is what fucking happens when I get frightened, so piss off!" Rick hissed back. Both of them started at each other, not really paying attention to what was going on. "Would ya fellas quit is already? I could use a hand here, and it looks like the kids could, too." Dell said, sitting upright on the floor with a pained expression. His hard hat was lying on the floor next to him. "Um, yeah, a little help here." the Scout didn't look much better. He was sitting with Ivan between his legs, supporting the Medic's back with one hand while holding him up with the other on his shoulder. Carl and Rick stopped staring at each other. Rick walked over to Dell and helped him to his feet, walking him over to a bed. Carl walked over to Jake, lifting the boy off him and lying him down on a nearby bed. Jake got up on his own, flinching from the pain in his shoulder and back. He walked over and sat down on the chair next to Ivan. "I'm going to aim the medigun at your arm, alright?" Carl asked, Dell nodding. Carl carefully switched the medical cannon on, watching as the red beam swirled out and corrected his Engineer's arm. Dell stood up after a few minutes and tested the arm. "It's still sore, but I can work with it." he said with a smile. He walked over to Ivan and pulled out a small flashlight. "I'm going to check ya out, boy, alright?" he asked, Ivan nodding. "I'm gonna check you out first, then Jake and Carl, just to make sure." Dell said, Ivan nodding. He raised the flashlight to Ivan's eyes, the smaller man instantly jerking away. "The bleeding from the head is worrying me, boy. How are you, kiddo?" Dell asked, just out of habit. "Mein head hurts so bad. I zhink I may have gotten a concussion." Ivan replied, wrapping his hand around his eyes. "Are ya dizzy? Sick-feeling?" Dell asked. "Ja, a little. I should be alright, zhough." the Medic replied. Dell raised the flashlight to Ivan's face again. "I've got to check your responsiveness, alright?" Dell asked, Ivan trying to jerk away from him. "Nein! I'm fine, really! I just….need to rest." the Medic protested. "No. I'm going to check you out. If it's a concussion, it could be dangerous. I won't take your backtalk, kid!" Dell snapped back, attempting to pry Ivan's hand off his face. The Engineer's harsh tone made the Medic flinch, but he slipped off the bed easily. "I-I don't feel vell…." Ivan paused before his legs collapsed, his body doubled over and he vomited into the nearest trash can. Dell walked up behind him, forcing him back onto the bed and locking his arms behind his back with one hand while using the other to keep his head still. "Rick! A little help?" Dell asked, the Sniper switching places with him. "Dell, dude? I don't think he's going to kill anybody, right man?" Jake pleaded, not liking where the scene was going. "I just need to see your eyes….that's it kid." Dell said, sounding more irritated. He could see Ivan struggle against Rick's hold. "I just need to rest." Ivan answered in a whisper, clenching his teeth together and turning his head away. A second later, Jamie and Tavi rushed into the room. "Whaddya need?" Tavi asked. "I need you to hold him still. I need to check for a concussion, but he won't sit still." Dell replied, Rick struggling to hold Ivan down by himself. Tavi and Jamie walked over, grabbing hold of each one of Ivan's arm, holding them down to the bed tightly. Rick switched positions and held a foot down, Jake sliding in to hold his other foot down. Dell walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed Ivan's chin, moving a hand up to pry his right eye open. "Nein!" Ivan screeched, yanking his foot free and kicking Dell in the stomach. The Engineer stumbled back, an arm clutching the injured area. As he looked back up, the Medic looked dangerous: he was gritted his teeth and he look generally panicked. Dell was actually considering letting him go for a moment before he remembered his mission. "Get a really tight grip on him, boys. I don't want to be kicked again." Dell said calmly, suppressing his own anger as he walked back up to the bed. Instead of grabbing the boy, he simply held a hand on his chest, waiting for him to calm down. "Open your eyes, Ivan." he instructed quietly. His tone was cold but calm, and the Medic kept his eyes shut. Small socs were escaping his lips. "Hey, Engie. Ye really think it's a good idea? The kid is bloody terrified." Tavi pleaded. Carl looked from the boy to Dell. He sounded concerned. "I need to check if he's got a concussion or if he's bleeding from his brain. If he is, it could kill him without treatment." Dell replied calmly. Rick was about to speak up, when a glare from Dell silenced him. The room was almost silent, save for some heavy breathing and Ivan's low sobs. Dell moved closer and rested his hand on Ivan's cheek. "You've gotta show me, eventually, boy. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Remember?" Dell offered. Slowly, Ivan's eyelids pulled back, and gasps filled the room. Dell jerked backwards in shock, watching as Ivan shut his eyes and tears flowed openly down his cheeks. "I ain't ever seen anything like that before." Dell said quietly. "Engie, what's going on? What's wrong with him?" Jake asked, concerned. "See for yourself." Dell said, gently holding a hand on Ivan's cheek again. Ivan's eyes slid open again, revealing a neon purple pulsing through the cyan blue that he'd let them see earlier that week. Jaws dropped around the room. Dell held up the flashlight and did the checkup. "He's got a concussion, but there's no sign of bleeding. Why didn't you tell me?" the Engineer asked, pulling his hand away carefully. The second Ivan was released, he slapped his hands over his face and rolled onto his side. "I-I'm a freak. Zhat's vhy!" he cried, grabbing his legs and pulling them up to his chest. Dell walked past the men and sat down on the bed next to the Medic, pulling him into his side. "Nah, you're not, Ivan. You're just unique. I don't mind ya having them eyes. How about you fellas?" he asked in a soothing voice. Ivan looked up at him. "Non. As I said before: you are a very interesting person and this only brings flair to your character." Carl said with a smile. "Aye, lad. Remember, I'm the black scottish cyclops! I know how it is to be bullied because of yer eyes. Or, eye, in me own case." Tavi offered, placing a hand on the Medic's shoulder. The rest of the men smiled and nodded at the boy. Ivan look at each in turn and smiling softly, feeling a little accepted. "Hey, um, Ivan? Could we...I mean I...um I mean, can I see them again? Like both of them?" Jake asked shyly, playing with his dog tags. Ivan looked at him, not really sure of what to do. Jamie gave a couple of clicks and hisses. "Why I wanna see? I never seen anything like that before, dude. I kinda think...they look cool and stuff." Jake replied sadly. Ivan straightened his back a bit and leaned forward, closing his eyes. "It's fine vith me." he said. "Sweet." Jake replied, leaning forward a bit, too. When Ivan opened his eyes, Jake's face was less than six inches from his own. The Scout was eagerly staring at the color that pulsed through his irises, a curious spark in his own eyes. "Alrighty. If you're not injured, then please get out. I've gotta check the rest." Dell said, sounding very tired and looking just as much. Everyone left the room except for Dell and Ivan. Dell walked over to the nearest medical cabinet and grabbed something, walking back over to Ivan. He scratched his chin. "How are we going to do this?" he asked aloud, looking down at the gauze in his hand and at the blood trailing down Ivan's face. "I can deal vith it mein self." Ivan said, gently taking the gauze from the Engineer and expertly tying it around his head. Dell gave a short laugh, making Ivan look up, some of the gauze wrapped around his left eye. "Vhat is amusing?" he asked, handing the medical item back. "It's kind of funny to me. I've been playing doc for awhile now. I haven't really gotten to see what you can do. I just thought I've got the Midas touch, ya know? I haven't _let_ you do anything. I think it's time I do that." he said with a little smile. "Midas' touch? Zhat means zhe hands of gold. I certainly zhink you do _not_ have zhe hands of gold, herr Engineer." Ivan replied honestly. "Oh? And what can you tell me about being a doc, kid? How many years have you got under your belt? One? Two?" Dell asked back, tauntingly. "Sixteen. Sixteen, tvo veeks and four days to be precise." Ivan replied calmly. Dell's face said it all. "You've been a doc for sixteen years? And you're twenty five? You must have started when you were-" Dell was cut off by Ivan's snarky reply. "Neun. I began vhen I vas neun. Impressive, ja?" Ivan asked, looking up to see Dell's confused face. "What's neun?" he asked. Ivan froze, blushing deeply. "I am a german doctor. Neun means nine, vhere I come from." Ivan explained, seeing Dell nod. "Alright, then. Well, I've got to use the medigun to do some therapy on my arm here. Unless, you want to do it?" Dell asked, hinting at his point. Ivan's eyes lit up. "Ja!" he cried. The Engineer hauled the medical cannon from its shelf and sat it on the bed. Ivan started instantly messing with some dials and switches, making Dell nervous. "What'cha doing with those switches and stuff?" he asked. "Vhat zhey say about mediguns is incorrect. Zhey can be used to heal broken bones, infections and diseases, as long as zhey aren't required to be targeted. You simply have to experiment vith zhe different calibers and frequencies until you hit zhe correct one. And once you hit zhe correct code, it's zhe same for everyone." Ivan explained. "Are you the only one who's experimented with the medigun?" Dell asked. "Ja. I built mein ovn just to be safe, before I started vorking vith it. I know everyzhing zhere is to know about zhem, and more." Ivan explained. "Okay." Dell said. "Hovever, you're going to require somezhing a little extra once vere done." the Medic finished. Dell make a face as the red beam gently wrapped out his body, painlessly correcting his arm and muting the pain at the same time. "There's no pain." he said. "Zhere's not supposed to be. Vhen you heal someone, it's supposed to be painless." Ivan replied. "I get that. It's just. When we use the medigun, there's always a little or a lot of pain that goes with the healing. How'd you mute it?" Dell asked. "I adjusted zhe correlation dial to match exactly vith zhe beam pulse. Zhe correlation pump can go a bit overboard sometimes and pumps nervous system stimulants into zhe body, vhich makes zhe patient feel pain. If you don't have enough beam pulse floving, zhe patient feels more pain being healed zhan getting hurt in zhe first place. Zherefore, vhen you adjust zhe pulse to match zhe correlation sensor-" Ivan began before Dell cut him off. "The beam pulse combines with the correlation pump and cancels out the pain factor. That's ingenious." Dell said with a smile. "Danke, herr Dell." Ivan said, finally switching the medigun off after a few minutes. He slipped off the bed, wobbly standing up to head for the bathroom. Carl walked into the room suddenly, looking at Dell with a strange expression. "What?" he asked. "I heard you two speaking of technology. I seems that you are warming up to each other." Carl said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah. He's in the bathroom now. Probably feels sick after the concussion." Dell replied. They sat and waited patiently for Ivan to return, but after ten minutes, the two began to suspect something was wrong. Carl went over to the door and knocked politely, listening for a response. There was none. "Ivan? Are you alright?" he asked, knocking again. "I-I can't get up." a weak voice replied. "Dear Engineer, can you get this door open?" the Spy asked. Dell rushed over to the desk and pulled a bathroom key from a drawer. He quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open, revealing the young man kneeling in front of the toilet, clearly sick. "Grab a clean large-sized medical shirt for me." Dell instructed the Spy as he rushed in and picked Ivan up. He hauled Ivan to the bed, Carl rushing over with the shirt he requested. The youth had managed to hurl in the toilet, but hit himself a little in the process. "I'm gonna need you to support him while I change him." the Engineer requested, Carl nodding to him. Carl lifted the slump body up, angling the youth so he was leaned against his chest. Dell lifted the disgusting shirt over the young man's legs and waist, pausing when the shirt was over the boy's head. Carl gasped at the sight. "What in god's name is this?" the Spy asked, his eyes trailing down the many scars of Ivan's back. He looked at Dell, who only glanced back at him. "They're scars, Carl. I knew from the start he'd been abused. There's everything from fine-lined to scars resulting from a whip. Please, for the good of the boy, don't tell the others for the time being. I'll tell them later. They need to know at some point." Dell stuttered the words out in nervous glances between the boy and the Spy. The Engineer snatched the clean shirt and tugged it gently over Ivan's head, pausing to lean the boy back against the bed. "Those fils de chiennes! I do hope I get my hands on them. I would enjoy that very much." Carl hissed, grimacing. They stepped back and caught their breaths. "There we go. I'll check on him every thirty minutes. But, for now we should let him rest and get something to eat." Dell said, finishing hooking Ivan up to several different monitors and checking everything over. Carl smiled at him, patting him on the back as they moved out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13: A Gift

**Chapter 13: A Gift**

Another day had passed and the RED team sat around the very large table in the Rec Room. They'd finished with their meals and conversed with one another, all staying except for Owen, who left as soon as he was done. "Oi, I'm starting to get concerned about the idiot." Tavi said as soon as everyone was quiet after the Soldier left. "Da! Little Soldier not eat normal in two days. Why he not like food anymore? Hm….it is sad day without tiny Ivan, da?" Misha roared across the table. Jamie's helmet gave off a few hisses and whines as he spoke. "I already tried making Ivan eat, dude. And the fact that's it's affecting Owen is awkward. Ivan kept saying something about not being hungry. I mean...he's got to be starving for god's sake!" the Scout replied, throwing his hands up in despair. "I think I know the source of the problem, gentlemen." Carl said, folding his hands in front of his chest and looking around in his peculiar way. "Alright, mate. Don't make a bloody cliffhanger here. That would kinda be a bad choice." Rick said, arching a brow. "Have you noticed that Ivan's eating ceased after his incident with Owen? And Owen's own eating habits have diminished considerably since then, as well?" the Spy offered. There was some mumbling around the table in response to Carl's words. "Ya, I have. Owen made him seem weaker than he actually is, in front of everyone. But, the way Ivan handled it….was rather strange. It was like he was submitting rather than fighting back. And, I guess that confused the Soldier. Owen's not used to anyone submitting in that kind of way. I think he might have seen something in those eyes." Dell replied. "I tried to talk to him about it yesterday, but he refused to talk at all." Jake added. "You really think he was that badly treated, mate? I know he's scared and everything, but this is a bit extreme, even for a kid his age." Rick questioned, frowning a bit. Dell suddenly looked up at the people around the table, then back at Rick. "What I'm about to tell you boys doesn't leave this room, got it? It's not very nice and very concerning. Do y'all understand?" the Engineer asked, speaking up. He looked around the room once again, sternly staring at each man around the table. "We all remember when Ivan came to us in that box. We all thought he wasn't living...more like a doll or something. Even though he was covered in blood and such, he was still a living being like the rest of us. There's something I haven't told ya about his body conditions, though." Dell paused, letting out a heavy sign. "Hey, Engie, I think we all get that Ivan's a guy and not some plastic toy." Jake said, speaking up a little. Dell shook his head and continued. "Nah, kiddo. After I sent the rest of y'all out of the med bay, I started the first checkup. I was so overwhelmed and startled by what I was seeing. He had the worst body conditions I've seen since the first war." Dell said, pausing to scratch his head. "Can you explain how bad it was, Engineer?" Carl asked, giving him a nod to continue. "There were old and new scars all over his legs and torso. Along with bruises and burn marks, he had the cuts on his legs that resulted in a very nasty infection. And, while his body is trying to fight it, I'm scared that there's gonna be some very permanent damage. There were bruises on his inner thighs and hips, and I had the suspicion that he might have been raped more than once." Dell said. "Bloody hell. That kid's been through the underworld and back, hasn't he?" Tavi asked aloud, staring into thin air. Carl was clenching his fists, his eyes narrowed with anger while Jake stared at his feet with the utmost strength to not make a joke right now. "Do you have evidence that they-" Rick began before Dell cut him off. "No. The biggest concern I have right now is that his healing process might be impaired because of that infection." Dell replied. Everyone looked over to see tears welling up in Jake's eyes, his small body beginning to tremble. "Jake is okay, da? But, he does feel bad for little Medic?" Misha asked, placing a large hand on the Scout's small shoulder for comfort. "Yeah, man. Of course I do. Fuck….I've seen a bunch of shit around here. But, for some strange reason, Ivan gets to me. Normally, I wouldn't even flinch if someone got his head smashed in front of me, but I can't help myself when I'm around him." Jake said, looking around him. The others' heads silently nodded. "I have to agree with Jake on that one. There's something about the kid, besides the lightning purple eyes and the fear." Rick chimed in, listing Ivan's unusual traits. "That's not all he's got." Tavi said, everyone looking to him. Jamie's mask clicked and whirred a few times. "Ye haven't seen it, yet?" Tavi asked, looking around surprised. "Nah, mate. What's up?" Rick asked, curious. "The kid's got a tattoo on the back of his neck. A set of wings or something, with blue ink." Tavi explained. Gasps were heard around the table. "I never thought he could do that, being squeamish and all." Dell said, looking down at his hands. "I don't think he chose to do it himself, mon amie. That could have been the work of the BLU team. I came to that conclusion when I observed his reaction when I asked about his eyes." Carl replied. "I'm gonna try getting him out of bed. Hopefully, the news of getting his own room will make him feel better." Dell said, sighing as he walked towards the door, waving a short goodbye. As Dell walked out of the room, he could hear the others converse quietly with each other. Although he could hear them, the Engineer had no interest. He carefully walked into the med bay to see the room completely silent, Ivan lying on the bed sleeping. Dell approached the sleeping boy and gently rubbed his arm. The youth opened his eyes and jumped in alarm, being too startled to say anything. "Easy, kiddo. It's just me. Don't be afraid." the Engineer said, cracking a smile. Ivan looked away, still too frightened to say anything. "I've got good news and bad news. What do you wanna hear first?" Dell tried. Ivan looked at the Engineer, still silent as he could be. Dell only smiled at the kid as he continued. "Good news it is. We've finished your room. You can move in right away, if you wanna. The bad news is that I'm not gonna get to bring you food and stuff anymore. I was kinda liking that." the Engineer laughed. Ivan tilted his head, looking confused. "Vait. You mean I can have a room of mein ovn?" he asked. Dell paused for a minute. Did the kid never have his own room on BLU team? "Yeah, kiddo. It's all set up, just for you." Dell said, trying to avoid the sensitive topic. "Can ve go nov?" Ivan asked, shyly. Dell smiled. "Yeah." he said, helping the little Medic get out of bed. Heading out of the med bay, the two walked down a hallway to the new room labeled with Ivan's name in magnets on the door. When they arrived, Dell opened the door and stepped inside, Ivan trailing behind him. With the lights off in the new room, Ivan began to feel wary of the situation. Dell smirked and flipped the lightswitch. The warmth of the power flooded the room, leaving the Medic in shock. True to the Engineer's words, it was a normal room just like everyone else's. Complete with a dresser, a large bed, a desk and chair to match, a mirror his height, and even his bag for his things. It even had a personal bathroom for him. "Is zhis….really all mein, Dell?" Ivan asked, looking around in total awe. "Yeah, Ivan. And, there's real clothes in the dresser. But, please wear shorts or sweatpants for now. I need to make sure your legs are still healing up for a while. I'm just gonna wait outside if you need anything." Dell said, not helping himself but chuckling at the boy's surprised expression to this gigantic gift. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

**Ivan's POV:**

It was impossible to imagine that I had something so special all to myself: a normal room. The first thing I did was inspect the bed. It was brand new and surprisingly comfortable. I accidently knocked the pillow off, realizing a note that was left behind.

_We hope you like your new room, son. The other men and I are starting to miss you during meals and I consider your absence like a bullet in my heart: painful. When you get this note, I will most likely be in my room, isolating myself from the rest of my crew. I've been doing this since we had our moment in the dining room. If you want, you can come join me. You don't have to say anything. But, for the love of Mary and Joseph, eat something. Anything at all, really. You're already as skinny as skinny as my shotgun, and I consider that too skinny. You really don't need to lose any more weight, in my opinion. Jake will probably want to see you again. In fact, he hasn't mentioned anything about you since you've been absent from the table. He's depressed. I don't like to see a Scout depressed. I may not be good about personal space, but I invite you to come talk to me anytime you want. Sincerely, Owen_

Personally, I almost cried as I read the letter. It was touching, even though I knew that the Soldier was going to be a problem for a time, I had to give the man a chance. I sighed, wiping a single tear from my cheek, knowing well that I had to calm down. I opened my new cabinet, excited to see new real clothing hanging neatly inside. As I searched around, I imagined myself dancing like some happy idiot. I spotted something I had wanted to wear for a long time: a black extra-large sweatshirt decorated with a red medical cross on each shoulder and the RED logo on the back. I search my dresser and found a pair of black sweatpants to match, along with a pair of crimson socks to keep my feet warm. After i had changed into cleaner clothing, I glanced over myself in the mirror. I wrinkled my nose. I saw a completely new person in the reflection. I sighed and walked to the door, snagging my crutches on the way out. Dell was standing next to the door when I opened it. "Do you like it?" he asked. "Ja! It's very comfortable and cozy. I like it a lot. Um, is it alright if I walk around a bit?" I asked, Dell nodding. "I'll see you back in the Rec Room." he smiled as he walked off. 'Good, now I just have to find Owen's room.' I said, heading down the hallway in the opposite direction.

**POV Switch:**

Jamie, Tavi, Carl and Jake sat around the Rec Room table, playing cards. They were talking about everything they currently knew, chattering aimlessly to each other as Dell arrived and joined them. When they heard another person coming in, they turned to see who it was. Owen entered the room, a complete lack of emotion on his face. "Need something, mon amie?" Carl asked in a monotone voice and leaned back in his chair. Owen grunted and looked around, walking over to the couch and grabbed his shovel. "Ah, ha! You can't be a shovelhead without your shovel!" Jake teased, crossing his arms. Owen spun on his heel and jerked his head towards the Scout. "What are you trying to say?" he yelled, walking towards the table they were sitting at. "Well, since you messed with Ivan, he hasn't been eating at all. You can be such a dick at times, dude! Why can't you be fucking nice to the guy, asshole?" Jake yelled back, jumping off his chair. "Why, you little maggot! Come here and I'll show you nice!" Owen yelled back, clenching his grip on his shovel handle and approaching slowly towards Jake. "Jake, you'd better bloody run or he'll kill you for sure." Tavi pleaded as he backed away from the raging Soldier. Dell also inched away from the angry Owen. "Just run, kid." he said. Carl stayed put, not saying a word nor looking over at the two. With blind fury, Owen raced towards Jake as he waved his shovel like a maniac. The Scout dodged the first swing easily and bolted out of the room as fast as he could, the Soldier hot on his heels. Jake knew very well that he was the fastest runner on the team. When he heard Owen panting behind him, he turned around briefly and smirked. "Yo, chuckle-nuts! You're getting pretty fucking slow! You're like a fucking snail!" he laughed before slamming into a crate. The Scout stumbled for a second, barely about to avoid the shovel again as he tried to regain his balance all while he was still running. All he had to do was race to the nearest right corner and he would be temporarily safe from the Soldier. Despite the fact that the hallways were wide and long, Jake knew that Owen wouldn't catch up with him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the Soldier raise his shovel to swing again, but Jake reached his corner. When he'd finally made it, he bolted around it, slamming directly into Ivan. "I got you now, mag-!" Owen was cut off as the two rolled forward into him, knocking him off his feet. The three rolled in a ball of tangling limbs, shovel and crutches, before slamming into the wall. Jake had been shot off to the left while Owen's back slammed hard into the wall, Ivan landing on top of him. Ivan's legs were splayed out on the ground behind him while he had faceplanted into Owen's crotch at full speed. The Soldier stifled a cry while he waited for the Medic to regain consciousness. Jake, however, was very impressed. He sat up, laughing his ass off. "Oh-oh my god….ha ha ha ha ha!" he cried, clutching his stomach. After a few minutes, Ivan lifted his face from the Soldier's nuts, blood dripping down his nose. "Are you alright, son?" Owen asked, trying to ignore the rage burning in his gut to go and kill the Scout to his right. Ivan sat up slowly, pinching his nose to prevent further bleeding. "I zhink I'm alright. I vas actually looking for you, herr Soldier. Hov are your testicles?" Ivan asked, not looking down at the Soldier's slightly-bloody crotch. "I'm just fine, maggot. I'm more worried about your face." Owen replied, reaching into his side pouch to grab a little pad of gauze. He pried Ivan's hands away, holding the gauze to his face. Dell came running up, panic on his face. "I leave you alone for ten goddamn minutes and….what happened?" he asked, confused. Jake swallowed enough of his giggles to answer. "Owen was chasing me with his shovel and I turned and corner and I ran into Ivan and Ivan and I rolled into Owen and Ivan faceplanted into Owen's balls! That was the best moment of my life!" the Scout laughed heartily. Dell knelt next to Owen and Ivan, looking over Owen's slightly-bloody crotch and Ivan's bleeding nose. He smiled a little. "You've got to have some balls of steel, Soldier." he said with a chuckle. "That is incorrect. I am actually hurting a lot right now. He has a face of stone." Owen replied with a soft smile of his own. Dell gently picked up Ivan as he laughed, carrying him to the med bay. Jake supported Owen as they followed, also laughing. When they arrived, Dell put Ivan down on the first medical bed and turned to start treating his nose. "It is nothing, herr Engineer! I do not need treatment!" the Medic exclaimed as Dell tried to force an ice pack onto the center of his face. "Don't backsass me! Hold this on your face until the swelling goes down!" Dell snapped back, his parental persona shoving through a little more than usual. Ivan groaned and smacked the ice pack onto his face, leaning back into the bed while he stared at the ceiling. He attempted to catch his breath, forcing the rising emotion and power back down his throat. "Dude, your eyes are glowing again! I wanna see! Can….can I see?" Jake asked, excited by the lightning purple details within the Medic's eyes. Ivan gave a short nod, Jake bending over him and quietly staring at his face. To the Scout, they were awe inspiring and amazing. Ivan gave him a short nod of approval, watching as the Scout went over and began to tease the Soldier. Dell was trying to treat Owen's condition, but the Soldier wasn't having it. "I do not need medical treatment. I am considered the best of the best, and if that means taking a faceplant to the balls then I retain my title with honor. Therefore, I am more concerned about the said face of the faceplanter rather than my balls." the Soldier protested while the Engineer attempted to stick an ice pack in his crotch. Ivan took the ice pack off his face for a moment and smiled at the man. "You are ab strong man, herr Soldier. Ib don't doubt your abilidy to tune oud pain. Bhat, in my mebical obinion, makes you a bery imbressive barrior." Ivan said, realizing how much the impact must have affected his nasal cavity. Dell turned to him and suddenly jerked back, turning to grab something from a desk drawer. "Holy cow, Ivan! Your face is swollen like a potato in the rain! I'll have to drain it a little. You're just going to feel a pinch, alright?" the Engineer asked, turning back around to reveal a rather large needle in his hand. Ivan froze before letting out a breath to calm himself. 'I am a medic. This is what I do for a living. I can't be going squeamish now.' he thought, leaning forward to rest his chin in Dell's palm. "Do itb." he said. The Engineer slowly inserted the needle, withdrawing to fill it with puss. Dell made a face, looking confused. "Huh, I thought you only had an infection in your legs." he said, turning to walk to the desk. Ivan jumped off the bed and snagged the needle from him, staring at the contents. "Bhiz is flubid from a congestibe infection. Be can treat it bith antibiotics." he said after a few seconds of staring at it. Dell looked shocked. "A congestive infection? I think we've got nasal antibiotics in the back. I'll go get them. Be right back." the Engineer said, disappearing into the back office. After a couple of minutes, he returned with a bottle. "Got it! It was way in the back, but we've got a ton in there in case we really need them!" he said, handing the bottle to Ivan. The Medic carefully read the instructions before taking two of the large pills. "Zhe infection shoulb be gone after a veek." he reported happily. "Good. Well, we should probably not tell the others about this little incident in case they decide that bullying Owen is a good idea." Dell said, looking around the room. "Too late." Owen said. "How?" Dell asked back, confused. "The Scout is missing." the Soldier reported with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14: Surprise

**Chapter 14: Surprise**

Owen went sprinting out of the med bay, followed by Dell. "Come back here, you crazy son of a gun!" Dell shouted, an ice pack in his gloved hands. "I shall not stop for any reason! And that list of reasons also includes you, maggot!" Owen shouted back, expertly dodging the Engineer's attempt to get him to stop by throwing his wrench at the man's head. The Soldier had taken the first opportunity he had to escape the medical bay, leaving Ivan alone with a very confused Engineer. The second Dell had realized Owen had distracted him and escaped, he was out the door. Ivan could only snicker at the whole situation. What made the Soldier so reluctant to accept medical attention? Smiling, he sat on the bed, resting the ice pack on his swollen face. By the time dinner rolled around, Dell had managed to drag a shouting Soldier back to the med bay and nearly duct taped the ice pack to the man's crotch. The swelling in Ivan's face had gone down considerably, so he was allowed to join the others for dinner that night. Since he wasn't afraid of Owen, he was perfectly fine and felt safe. The other members smiled as the young Medic entered the room. "It's very good to see little Medic want to eat with rest of team!" Misha roared, clapping his hands and smiling at the youth. Ivan gave a curt nod at the Heavy and grabbed a free chair between Owen and Jake, not without getting some odd looks directed his and Owen's way. Jake leaned in closer to Ivan and whispered lowly to him. "Are you and Mr. Macho suddenly friends? Last time I checked, General Nuts had his hand around your neck." the Scout whispered. Ivan gave a faint smile and shrugged lightly in response to the Scout's question. Jake frowned slightly and leaned back in his chair. "Where's the food at? I'm starving here!" he called, Ivan shaking his head at the usual rudeness of the youth. Almost on cue, Carl walked in with a huge tray, filled with bowls of food. He played the tray in the middle of the table and started scanning around it while the team grabbed a bowl apiece. When the Spy's eyes fell upon Ivan, he looked relieved for a moment before it quickly became a dumbstruck glance at the Soldier he was sitting next to. He walked over to the boy and gently grabbed him by the arm, dragging him out of the room before stopping further down the hall. "Que faites-vous au nom de Dieu? What in god's name are you doing? You do understand that he's uncontrollable, correct?" the Spy asked while Ivan gently pulled out of his grasp. "Do not be concerned. Oven and I discussed zhings. He knovs I understand him, and nov I zhink he understands me a little more. Everyzhing is fine." Ivan explained. Carl gave a nod in understanding, with a slightly relieved expression. "Si vous le dites, chaton. If you say so. But, please tell me it's not an act." Carl asked. Ivan looked directly into the Spy's brown eyes and stared him down. "Es ist keine Tat." he said. "What?" Carl asked, arching a brow at the words Ivan spoke. "It's not an act. I said it's not an act." Ivan smirked. "Oh, very funny, chaton. Allons chercher quelque chose à manger. Let's go get something to eat." Carl said with a smile. Ivan followed him back into the room, the men around the table halting their conversations to glance before continuing. Ivan retreated back to his own seat, trying to make himself appear as small as possible. Owen passed a bowl of stew to the Medic, placing a large piece of bread on his napkin before turning to eat his own food. Rick, who was sitting next to Carl, leaned closer to him. "What was that all about, mate?" he asked in a soft whisper. Carl looked back at the man and scratched his nose. "Rien, just do not worry about it. It's all taken care of now." he replied with a smile. Rick shrugged and nodded, shifting his eyes away. On the other side of the table, Jake leaned over towards Ivan, bombarding the small Medic with questions. At first, Ivan was fairly casual about Jake's annoying behavior. But, it was failing fast every time the Scout got louder to ask the next question. "C'mon, man! You can totally tell me!" Jake pressed, leaning towards Ivan, the curiosity almost shining in his eye. Ivan felt like running away from the question until he heard Owen's voice from beside him. "If private twinkle toes doesn't want to share, he doesn't have to! Now, shut up, maggot, and give the Medic some space for once!" he shouted. Ivan almost jumped in surprise at the Soldier's raging voice. Jake nearly lept up as well, but managed a calm expression as best as he could. "Okay, okay. I got it man. You don't need to yell or….hold it. Did you just call him "twinkle toes"?" Jake's calm expression melted off to reveal confusion, then excitement as he started to laugh loudly. "Twinkle toes! Oh my god! That is fucking hilarious! Ha, ha, ha!" he boomed. Ivan looked a bit stunned for a moment and looked at the men around him. Some of them were laughing as well, while other flashed a smile or just watched. After the laughter died down, Jake dried a tear from his eye and smiled at Ivan. "Sorry, but that was way too funny. Oh, yeah. Ivan, I've been wondering….if you're not from the US, then where?" the Scout asked. Ivan scratched his chin, unsure of answering the question. "He's from Germany, Scout." Carl spoke up, adjusting his mask. "Germany, never heard of it. Hey, Spy, how do you know that?" Jake asked back, frowning a bit. "I read all of his medical charts while Dell was chasing Owen. Das hättest du schon wissen sollen, dummkopf." Carl replied, smirking at Ivan. The Medic started to giggle, understanding the insult in his home language. Jake frowned. "Yo, Ivan. What did he say? Do you have any idea what that meant?" Jake asked. Ivan just shrugged and continued to giggle a bit. "Germany is quite a large country close to Russia." Carl explained. Dell scratched his chin in thought. "I've heard of it before, but where? Hm…" he considered aloud. Ivan's eyes lit up in delight at the question. "Mien people are famous for zhe Nutcracker story and plays, gingerbread houses, gummy bears, Disney movie origins, zhe light bulb, zhe perm, picnic items, zhe german mastiff or great dane, german chocolate and so much more but I'm stopping zhere." Ivan babbled. "Little country almost as good as mother russia!" Misha laughed across the table. Most of the men looked at each other, recognising famous names and items, becoming impressed with the country's information. "Not only that, their health care system is extremely impressive when it comes to medical instruments and education. It's a beautiful country as well." Carl added. Ivan smiled a bit to himself at the Spy's complement. Tavi took another sip from his bottle of beer and arched a brow. "Alrighty, lad. Now, I've got to know something. Ya know English and German, anything else?" the Scottish man asked. "I speak English, German, French and a little Russian." Ivan replied. Jaws dropped around the room. "How the hell did ya learn all of these? You seem to know much for a wee lad, ain't ye?" the Demoman asked. "Mein mozher vas a Russian immigrant and mein fazher vas a pure German. Mein mozher vas adamant zhat she teach me her mozher language before zhe police deported or killed her in case I needed to escape as vell. I learned a little French from a friend before he vas killed and I learned German vhile in school." Ivan explained. "Wow, you really know a lot, dude. That is freakin sweet. I only learned English in school and that was enough for me. Hey, you're gonna eat, right?" Jake asked, pointing at Ivan's soup bowl. Ivan just nodded and proceeded to wolf down his food. He didn't mind answering questions, but it was starting to become too much to handle. Dell was the first to notice the young Medic's shiftiness. "Hang on, fellas. Give the boy some room to breathe. I think we've asked enough for tonight. We all better go get some shuteye. We've got a long day tomorrow, remember?" the Engineer reminded them. Ivan let out a long sigh and waited for the men around him to leave. Once everyone was gone, Dell gave over and gently placed his hand on Ivan's shoulder. "I hope you're not feeling too bad about the guys asking all those questions. They're just curious, that's all. They just didn't know anything about you or your country over there. So, what'cha say, kid? Wanna get to bed?" he asked. Ivan smiled and nodded, raising himself from the chair. As they walked down the empty hallway, Dell started to look around a lot, seeming almost nervous. Ivan stuck close to the man and tugged on his shirt, tilting his head in a confused manner. Dell sighed, placing a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry, son. I just am a little bit edgy after today's battle. That BLU Spy bastard really sapped my machines and got me good. I guess I should be more careful now. I know its ceasefire and all, but I just feel like we're being watched right now, and it's not right either." the Engineer explained. Ivan stomach churned uncomfortably. It had been a long time since he talked or had even seen his former teammate, Claude. The last he'd seen the BLU Spy was the day of the transfer. Ivan hated the fact that they had to be enemies. The thought of being alone made him sad as he lowered his head and stared blankly at the floor. "Something wrong, boy?" Dell asked, a worried tone in his voice. Ivan quietly shook his head, but kept his gaze on the floor. He knew having feelings for the enemy was no accepted and had no interest of defending himself. The two reached Dell's door and said goodnight to each other. Dell entered his room as the boy continued to walk down the hallway, feeling paranoid over the Engineer's words. As he reached his own room, he raced in and closed the door behind him as quickly yet quietly as possible. Leaning against the door, he let out a relieved sigh and searched for the light switch. Feeling something leathery against his hand instead. Before he was able to do anything else, he was hauled up against the door, his crutches falling from his grip and thumping quietly to the floor. Another body pressed lightly against his. "Bonjour mon cher chaton." his captor whispered, grabbing him by the collar and holding him above the ground. The darkness in the room made Ivan unable to see who it was, but he had a pang of fear that it was someone he recognised. "Tu m'as manqué, Ivan? Je t'ai cherché partout! N'as-tu pas trouvé quelque signe que je vivais encore ou avais-tu abandonné si facilement?" the man whispered quietly. Ivan sniffled slightly, whining with the grip the man had on his collar. His fear levels were so high that he couldn't respond. Tears were forming in his eyes, the neon purple pulsing through the cyan blue the more his nerves blasted up. After a few moments, his captor sighed and brought him in for a warm hug. "Pardonne-moi, Ivan. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, mon chaton. Je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis que je croyais te perdre." the man whispered, smiling. The man finally released his grip on Ivan and switched on the light, allowing Ivan to see him. "Why don't you speak, chaton?" the Spy asked, his body finally being revealed to the small Medic before him. Tears began to stream down Ivan's cheeks in rivers, sobs escaping his mouth as he ran to the man, wrapping around him tightly. "Tu m'as tellement manqué, Claude. I missed you so much, Claude!" Ivan cried. The BLU Spy, Claude, had a heart broken and solemn expression on his beaten and battered face. Feeling the hitch of breath against his cheek from the Spy's chest, Ivan instantly pulled away, running to his closet. "What are you doing, mon amie?" the Spy asked, confused. Ivan pulled his handheld medigun from the shelves, walking to sit on the bed. "I vill heal you, Claude. Come here." he said, his voice almost a whisper. The Spy gave a curl of his lips, sitting beside the Medic calmly. Ivan adjusted the reading before putting the small device behind Claude, switching it on. "I'm sorry, Claude. I vas svapped to zhe RED team by zhe Announcer. I didn't knov about it before I voke up in zhe RED Infirmary in a box. I bet you could only imagine mein expression vhen I avoke to being surrounded by RED team members. I am really sorry. I never intended to harm you in any vay, Claude. And you knov zhat, verdammt! You're mein best friend! Vhen Toku struck you vith zhat hammer, I zhought you had died. Zhey turned respavn off, and I vas so afraid zhat you veren't coming back. Zhey even told me you vere dead, making it off like it vas some big shov of pover to a veak Medic like me. I'm sorry, Claude. I don't zhink I can say zhat enough." Ivan sobbed as the Spy only glared down at his hands in silence. "I cannot believe that they told you I was dead." he finally said after a few seconds of processing the information. Ivan made a confused noise in between his sobs as the Spy rubbed the bridge of his nose, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Merde, how did it happen? How did the Announcer even find you? I sent her numerous letters, but there was never a response. She must have read them all, and done nothing about it! If that's the case, I will hunt her down…." Claude began before Ivan grabbed his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck to calm him. The Spy's body instantly relaxed as the man inhaled the healing Medic's scent. "Verzeih mir, Claude." he whispered in the man's ear. Giving a nod, Claude pulled away a little to look into the Medic's glowing eyes. "I've missed those eyes, chaton. I've never seen them so bright before. Is your new team treating you well?" he asked. Ivan smiled, allowing the Spy to wipe the tears away with a thumb. Ivan almost forgot to reply. He relaxed into the hug, smelling the cigarettes, cologne and Claude's own scent. He hummed into the Spy's chest and smiled sweetly. When the Spy suddenly drew away, Ivan looked at him seriously. "You have to listen carefully to my next message, chaton. Do you understand?" Claude asked, concerned. Ivan nodded, allowing Claude to continue. "Our Heavy, Demoman, Soldier and Scout were all furious after they found out you disappeared. Toku was the most furious. He went completely insane in his room and the Rec one, yelling in Russian and rambling. He broke lots on furniture in his wake. Promise, mon amie, that you won't do anything stupid when you see him. Do not try to confront him or kill him. I want you to run away, to return to the safety of your team and do not allow the BLU Heavy to hold you in his devious hands. He will do horrible things to you like he did before. I don't want that to happen to you, Ivan." Claude explained. Ivan shivered upon hearing the BLU Heavy's name. He squeezed the Spy, frightened of the wicked and crazy man. "Fortunately, Toku doesn't know you are with the REDs now. He only believes that you were fired and sent home. So, when our teams fight, do not go into open areas. Keep yourself hidden from any human eye." the Spy advised. Ivan gave the BLU Spy another nod in understanding. Claude took a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it. He breathed in, smiling in content. With a sigh, smoke escaped from his lips. Ivan shifted closer and leaned against the Spy, who placed an arm around him and relaxed. "May I see you again? I really miss speaking to you and just being around you." Ivan asked. "Of course you can. This will be our little secret, oui?" Claude asked back, Ivan nodding happily. "It's getting late, Ivan. I'm afraid I must return to my base before someone notices I am gone. Remember, Je suis et serai toujours là pour vous, Ivan. And never forget it, boy." Claude whispered. A slight tint of red colored the Medic's cheeks as he repeated the words in his head: _I am, and always will be, here for you_.' he translated. "Ich werde es nie vergessen, Claude." he replied in his mother language, testing the Frenchman. Claude rose and hugged him one last time. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead before heading for the door and vanishing in his cloak. The Medic watched as the door opened and closed, locking it just seconds after the man left. He grabbed his crutches, neatly placing them next to the bed and prepared himself for sleep. The tired Medic settled himself into the mattress, the blue covers easily sliding over his small body. As he drifted off into peaceful sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about his beloved BLU friend.


	15. Chapter 15: Taken

**Chapter 15: Taken**

Two days and four medigun sessions later, Ivan was back in the infirmary to check up on Dell's arm. While the Medic was touching and feeling for any flaws or remaining cracks, the Engineer tried his best not to flinch or shiver. Ivan honestly didn't believe that Dell was a bad guy either, but being alone in the infirmary brought some bad experiences into his mind from BLU Heavy. It made him feel nervous. "Zhe bone has healed vell. Nov, vill you promise me to be more careful in zhe future?" the little Medic asked, not looking up from the papers on _his_ desk. "I'll try my best, _doc_. Thanks for the help." Dell said, standing up and heading for the door. Just before he reached it, he heard Ivan's voice. "Catch!" the little Medic cried. Dell swirled around, barely managing to catch something before it hit the ground. It was a pearly white and red lollipop; the colors reminding him of a candy cane at a christmas party he'd missed in the past. Even through the wrapping, he could smell the sugary and minty sweetness. The Engineer didn't realize he was smiling broadly before he heard Ivan chuckle. "Do not tell zhe ozhers. Especially Scout, he vill beg me forever and I do not have zhe patience for zhat. Zhink of it as praise from me." the Medic smiled. For a moment, the Engineer glanced from Ivan to the lollipop, looking confused. "Sorry, but I don't quite understand why _I'm_ being praised, doc." Dell asked. Ivan stood up with chuckle and walked towards Dell. "For zhe last fev sessions, you have tried your best to shov trust me vithout forcing it upon eizher yourself or me. You did not give into your fear zhat I wouldn't trust you. And for zhat, you get a reward. Do not zhink for a second zhat I don't take notice of such zhings, herr Engineer." Ivan explained. Dell smiled broadly at the Medic's reasoning. Ivan pointed towards the door. "Keep it zhat vay. Nov, I have business to attend to. I vill see you later." Ivan said as the Engineer excused himself. Dell smiled, putting the lollipop in his pocket. Carl was standing patiently on the opposite side of the door, smiling warmly to the man. "How'd it go, partner?" the Spy asked. Dell smiled, patting his pocket. "I think he's getting used to being an actual Medic now." Dell grinned, watching as Misha walked up to them. The russian had a sad expression on his face, so clearly something was getting him down. "What's the matter, big guy?" Dell asked, patting him on the shoulder. "Is not good! Misha cannot make sandwich!" the russia roared. Dell giggled a little at the russian's expression. "No more sandwiches and I feel hungry! Is little baby Medic's fault!" Misha pouted. "How can this possibly be Ivan's fault, Misha?" Carl asked, clearly amused. "It is! Engineer no more time for sandwich making time! And Engineer makes best sandwich!" Misha pouted, looking rather adorable for such a large man. Ivan peeked his head out from the Infirmary doors, looking quite confused. "Vhat is mein fault?" he asked. "Misha thinks that I'm spending all my time with you, instead of making sandwiches for him. And he thinks I make the best sandwiches." Dell explained. Ivan make a confused squeak. "Oh, ve vill have to see about zhat! Come, Misha, I shall make you a sandvich you shall not soon forget!" Ivan said, taking the big man's hand and leading him into the kitchen. Misha followed quickly behind, along with Dell and Carl. "This should be interesting." Carl grinned as he walked beside the Engineer. "Da, this will work!" Misha laughed as he took a seat at the kitchen counter. Ivan went about grabbing numerous ingredients, some of which Dell had never thought could go on a sandwich. "You are not allergic to tomato, onion, mayonnaise, butter, vhite bread, ham, cabbage, pickle, sviss cheese or olives, correct?" Ivan asked the russian. "Da." Misha replied. "What in tarnations name is going on?" Dell asked, watching as Ivan cut numerous vegetables and meat and whatever else was going on the sandwich. "Tiny Medic is making sandwich for Misha!" Misha reminded him. "Almost done!" Ivan exclaimed, rummaging through different drawers until he found a toothpick. Gently pressing it into the top of the delicacy, he impaled an olive on it. "Dein Sandwich, lieber Misha." Ivan said, placing the food in front of the man while he began to construct another twelve of the perfections. Ivan swore he could hear Misha's mouth water and drip onto the floor while he was watching him. Misha brought the sandwich up to his mouth and took the first bite, an extremely satisfied look in his eyes. "Little Medic is credit to kitchen!" he cried. He grabbed the small youth with his free arm and gave him a bone crushing hug, squeezing the air out of him. Suddenly, Jamie walked into the kitchen, standing completely still and cocking his head to the right. Misha looked over at the rubber suited man, releasing Ivan as Jamie walked over. He was now standing right in front of Ivan, looking rather intimidating. He looked at the youth and suddenly hugged him, Ivan flinching slightly and looking to Dell and Carl, who simply shrugged. Dell came closer and whispered low in his ear. "Give the little firebug a hug back, what do ya say?" he asked with a smile. Jamie's masked hissed some strange things at him, seeming to be an apology. Ivan couldn't resist patting him on the back, smiling. He was about to say something, but stopped when it was going to seem like a tease. A very familiar voice boomed in the speakers around the base. "RED team summon at the front gate, now!" the Announcer said, and she sounded pissed as hell, like they'd just failed miserably. The group in the kitchen started to walk. There was no way out of this. As they walked down the hallways towards the front gate, Tavi and Rick joined them. "Oi, laddies! Anyone know what the bloody hell is going on?" the one eyed man asked, looking around at the men. "No idea, partner. But, it can't be good if she sounds like that." Dell replied. The others nodded and continued in silence towards the front gate. Just a few meters from the gate was a large black army truck, but no faces were to be seen. When they all grouped up, one of the front doors opened and out came an office looking woman. She was short and mouse like, wearing glasses with her black hair tied up in a tight bun, dressed in a long beige colored skirt and a blue fitted shirt with a collar. It was Miss Pauling, the Announcer's assistant. She took out an old looking journal and looked around at each of them. "Ivan Hans Ludwig, come forward." she said. The team turned and looked at the youth, who was hiding behind Dell. Hesitantly, he stepped forward and stood in front of the group. "You're coming with us. Get in the truck." Pauling stated. "Fick mich seitwärts. Sind Sie im Ernst?" he asked. "Manners, Ivan." Carl said from behind him. The Medic sighed and turned to the woman. "Am I to return?" he asked with a worried tone. She arched a brow and pushed her glasses back onto the middle of her nose. "Don't count on it." she replied. Ivan clenched his fists before relaxing them. "We don't have all day. Get in the truck or I will-" but Owen interrupted the woman. "You and what army, toots?" he shouted, sneering at her. She gave the Soldier a cold glare. "This one." she replied. Almost on cue, fifteen heavily armed soldiers dressed in black jumped out of the back of the truck, carrying AK47's and stood behind her, aiming at the team. Five of them came towards Ivan, Dell yanking the boy behind him. "I'm so sorry to be rude to ya Miss Pauling, but Ivan is an important part of our team. I need to make sure he comes back." the Engineer explained. "Oui. A very important teammate to us all. We will need to get him back." the Spy added, walking over and standing next to Dell, blocking the view of Ivan. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and glared at the Engineer and Spy. "Please move away from the boy now, Mr. Engineer and Spy. We will use force if we have to." she pleaded. They stood their ground, not moving away from Ivan. "Boys, you know what to do." she said coldly, stepping into the front of the truck. The five guards from earlier were joined by five more, walking towards the RED team. Ivan took a few steps back. He was visibly shaking and looking scared as hell. The first two guards jumped at Dell and Carl, then the other three joined them. Soon, the rest of the team joined in, and Ivan stood in the back, looking horrified. If one of them got shot and died during ceasefire, they would not respawn. It was a mess of yelling, limbs and brutal fighting when a loud bang stopped everything dead. "Last warning! Come forward or we will open fire!" one of the guards yelled, the barrel of his gun still smoking. Ivan clenched his teeth together and walked forwards to the nearest guard. His team sadly looked to him, standing in complete defeat. The man Ivan walked up to grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him towards the truck. He was suddenly slammed against the side, his arms and legs being heavily cuffed behind him. After that, they hauled him into the truck and sat him on the floor. "We wouldn't have had to go this far if you had just cooperated from the start." the shooter said, pointing at the team. The RED team's faces were full of anger, but they still couldn't help him. The feeling of helplessness was one of the worst things in the world, and seeing their teammate being treated like that just made it all the more worse. "I vill be fine! Take care of yourselves and be careful! I vill never forget you, mein freunds! Auf Wiedersehen, und vergiss mich nie!" Ivan shouted, tears in the corners of his eyes. He hadn't yelled this loudly since he'd been held captive in the BLU base, but he needed to tell them before he left. Carl stepped forward a bit as the lift started to close. "Ivan! Je ne t'oublierai jamais! Je vous le promets chaton!" the Spy yelled, looking at the youth with a sad look in his eyes. Ivan looked back at him. "Danke, herr Carl!" Ivan yelled back before the doors closed. The truck began to move quickly, ripping the little Medic from their family and their hearts. Carl clenched his hands together, turning around and walking in a fast pace back into the base. Dell stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Jake wiped a tear from his eye and looked the way the truck drove. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You crying, mate?" Rick asked. "Hell no! I just...uh...got something in me eye. I've gotta go!" the Scout cried, bolting away and no stopping until he was back in his own room. "This is some real shonky business." Rick said angrily, kicking the ground. A sudden roar made the remaining men turn to face Misha, who was crying heavily. "Little Medic is gone! Made me sandwich just moment ago and now he is away! It's sad day to be giant man!" Misha cried. Dell passed his elbow. "There, there, boy. We can only hope the Announcer let's him back, but this might be for the better." the Engineer tried to comfort him. "You're right! Thanks, Dell! I'm going to go write that missy a letter!" and before anyone could interrupt him, he ran into the base and disappeared. Tavi, Jamie, Misha, Owen and Dell were all left outside, walking back to the base without a word, silently wishing to know what to do.


	16. Chapter 16: Talk

**Chapter 16: Talk**

'Who knew riding in the back of a truck could be this comfortable? Dummkopfs.' Ivan thought to himself as he was strapped to one of the chairs, being unable to move much at all. He didn't know how long they'd been driving and he'd dosed off sometime during the journey. His face was still sore, but his wrists and ankles were much worse. His hands and feet were losing feeling, and there was no possible way to move and get the blood flowing again. The truck came to a halt and he looked around. It would have been completely dark if it wasn't for the small square skylight in the ceiling, and that didn't assist much either. The lift began to open and go down, allowing Ivan to see that it had become dark outside. The guards around him got up and started to leave, two of them walking over to him and unstrapping him from the chair. The larger one grabbed him and hauled him onto his shoulder. He was more careful than the guard from earlier; Ivan was grateful for that. The other took a cloth bag from his pocket and placed it over the youth's head, making sure it wasn't too tight but also so that he was unable to see. Ivan was beginning to feel more anxious, being unable to move and now being deprived of any form of sight. They guard holding him began to move, his partners also doing so since Ivan could hear their heavy footsteps echoing off the metal floor. He felt the wind and raindrops against his bare skin. It was rather cold outside and he shivered slightly. They didn't go very far before he heard a door open and the temperature changed to a more pleasant one. _Bing!_ 'Was that an elevator?' Ivan pondered for a moment. _Bing!_ 'There it is again! We _are_ in an elevator. That is surprising. But, where are we going?' Ivan wondered as he shifted on the man's shoulder. It was getting nearly painful to be on the man's heavily armored shoulder. Not only were the youth's wrists and ankles completely numb now, his face was swollen and sore as well. This setting was rather confusing. He didn't know up from down and he kept hearing different kinds of footsteps, talking and noises around him. The soldier stopped again. A firm knock on a door and hearing it open. After a moment of silence, a woman spoke. "Set him down on that chair, men." it was Miss Pauling. The men did so, setting Ivan down on a chair and standing to each side of him.

**Ivan's POV:**

The cloth bag was removed from my face and I felt myself hiss from the bright surroundings. Squinting my eyes, I let them slowly adjust to the light. After some time, I looked around again, not actually able to somewhat see things. It was a very large office type room. On the left and right were bookshelves against the walls, filled to the brink with journals, books, notes and other paperwork. In front of me was a huge desk with four flat screens, some scrambled papers, two laptops and seven different ashtrays all full of cigarette butts. I glanced upward, and there she was…._the_ Announcer. An elderly woman with a business suit on, one side red and the other blue. Her greying hair was perfectly sat up in a ladylike style. She wore a bit of mascara and eyeliner, red blush and dark crimson lipstick. Her long, slender fingers delicately ran around a glass of wine, the other holding the last of her remaining cigarette. Her nails were painted the same color of her lips. To her left was the mousy Miss Pauling, looking over me curiously. My eyes extended as i looked beyond her at the tall wall. It was consumed with monitors, images from the many cameras around the battlements displayed upon them without a single corner excluded. Whatever we did during battle, she knew about it. I believe my jaw dropped a bit in awe, since this was rather strange and creepy. "So, dear boy, I see we have a bit of a problem, do we not?" she began in her hoarse voice. I looked at her confused. I forgot my manners in the moment. "Vhat are you implying?" I asked. One of the guards smacked me across the back of the head. "You will greet her with the respect she deserves, boy!" he snarled. I looked to him, startled, then back to her. "Mein apologies. Good evening, Announcer." I restated, tipping my head a little. When I heard her sigh, I lifted my head and saw her whisper something to Miss Pauling, who in turn stepped forward. "Keys, for the handcuffs." she demanded. The guard placed them neatly in her hand without complaint. "Now, leave us." she said. Both of the guards turned and left as quickly as possible without a single word. Miss Pauling walked to me and freed all my appendages. I rubbed my wrists, moving my fingers to get the circulation flowing again. The Announcer tilted her head a little and smiled softly. "How are you?" she asked, lighting another cigarette. "I've been better." I said in a sad tone, remembering my teams' face when I left. "Now, darling, there are things that have been worrying me. Where have you been?" she asked. "Vith zhe Red team, safer zhan I've felt in zhree years." I replied. She held out her hand to me. I gently took it and she smiled. "It's good to see you again. When you vanished from the battlefield, I thought 'something horrid has occurred to him and I've been an idiot this whole time'." she confessed. "Zhat was zhree years ago. I've since forgiven you. I don't blame anyone but meinself for zhat horror. I had zhe pover to change zhat situation and I didn't do anyzhing because I didn't believe I could. Since zhen, I've felt differently, Announcer." I replied. "I will never get used to that title. I have to apologize for the rude behavior of my men. You know I do not mean any harm. I need to keep up my reputation and show why people shouldn't try and play games with me." she said. I rubbed my cheek and smiled softly. "I knov. But, zhe handcuffs are exclusively annoying each time." I replied. She snorted, clearly amused. "Only you would know that, since you've been here so many times. You still complain." she replied. I frowned a bit. My past wasn't the best in the world, but I wasn't the worst thing that's ever been created on a surgical level. "And, how many times do I have to tell you? Straighten up when you sit down, Ivan!" she snapped. I blushed a bit and straightened my spine, wishing to avoid a lecture about the topic. "There, now let me see those beautiful eyes. It's been so long since I last saw them." she said. I nodded, gently pulling the contacts out and placing them into my pocket. She smiled at me. I hadn't kept my eyes on Miss Pauling, being distracted with the Announcer, that I didn't see her approach me from the left side. "Would you like-" she began, placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in alarm and fell halfway out of the chair. "Please, never do zhat again." I whispered, getting back up and brushing myself off. "I'm sorry, dear. I forgot how easily startled you are. I just wanted to ask if you wanted something to drink." she asked. My mouth felt like sandpaper, but I didn't want to be rude. "If you have peppermint tea, zhat would be wunderbar." I replied. The woman nodded and walked off, disappearing from my sight. "You really knov hov to spoil someone, Announcer. I haven't had a cup of tea in zhree years." I smiled. Miss Pauling returned and handed me the tea, looking startled when I simply began to drink it without sugar or sweetener.

**Third Person POV:**

Both of the women looked at him, amused. His cyan, neon purple-ish eyes looking tenderly at the teacup in his hands while he smiled happily to himself. He suddenly looked up, his expression serious. "Vhy am I here? Clearly not for idle chit-chat and catch-up. You're not zhat type of woman, Announcer. You vouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. I zhought you vere really out to get me, you knov." Ivan said. "I am a better actor than people think. Never forget that. But, you're right. I'm not here to catch up or talk about unimportant things. As you can see behind me, I monitor the battlefield and take note of anything unusual. I saw it some time ago: ou stopped appearing on the screen. It made me worried why I couldn't find you. I talked to your former teammate Claude, the BLU Spy, and he told me that you were being held against your will in a room." she explained. Ivan looked down at his feet. He started to sweat and feel hot. If there was something he didn't ever want to remember or think about, then it was this subject at hand. He couldn't find any words, so he simply nodded. The Announcer frowned deeply and looked to Miss Pauling. "I can handle this just fine without you, Miss Pauling. Go take a break." she said, the woman nodding and silently leaving the room. "I ordered one of my men to breach the building during a battle and sedate you, to get you away from there. So, he put you in a crate and sent you with our mail system to the RED team, who were quite surprised, I must say." she continued. Ivan did remember the man being in the room, when he felt something against his mouth and everything went black. But, to actually send him in the mail, made him frown. "Danke, Announcer." he said, smiling weakly. "Is there anything you wish to tell me? Anything that happened while you were held against your will?" she asked, looking to him serious, her hands folded neatly on her lap. Ivan swallowed hard and fiddled with the cup in his hands. "It vas zhe most frightening experience I have and ever vill experience. I never vant to do it again. I lost all sense in zhat room, and it's still taking time to recover zhat sense." he replied. "Are you sure that's everything, dear?" she asked. He didn't have the courage to look her in the eye, so he just nodded weakly. "Alright, if you say so. But, keep your head high and straighten your back!" she snapped. He straightened fast and frowned at her. "May I return?" he asked in a worried tone. "To whom, dear?" she asked. "Mein team, Announcer." he replied, sadly. "Go back to them? No, dear, you should go to the lab and be-" he cut her off by jumping out of his chair. "Nien! I vant to return to zhem! I don't vant to return to zhe lab!" he cried. He could see that he shocked her a little, but she calmed herself fast. "You want to go back? Hmm...that is something quite new. Last time we saw each other, you were screaming your lungs out and hurling anything and everything at anyone you saw." she said, smirking. He grew a bit smaller in his stance. "I knov. I vas a nev subject back zhen. Zhose lab assistants forgave me, and I forgave zhem. But, mein head is mein ovn nov, and I knov vhat I vant." the little Medic pleaded. He could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. They were pissing him off. He had always been so easy to be upset and he hated it. She turned around to the monitor behind her and gestured for him to come closer. He stepped forward and she pointed at a monitor. "Do you see that?" she asked. His eyes expanded again. Jake was looking at the camera on the battlements and yelling something. "Ja, I see it." he replied. She placed a hand on his arm and he looked at her. "Do you wish to hear what he has been yelling about for most of the day?" she asked. Giving a single nod, she pressed a button on her keyboard. "You old hag! I know you can see me and hear me! So, come back with Ivan!" Jake shouted. She grimaced slightly in annoyance and squeezed his arm a bit. "And that's what he's yelling right now. Look at this." she said, pushing another button. Suddenly, almost every monitor showed a different member of the RED team. He watched Rick walked past a camera and take off his glasses, sending a death glare towards it before walking away. Owen walked back another camera, saluting with his maggot stance, even though he looked like he was sneering at the camera. Everything stood still for him when he watched Carl walking up to a camera. Ivan walked closer to the monitor with sad eyes and touched the glass, gently. "Could you turn zhis monitor's audio on, Announcer?" he requested in a sad tone. She obliged without a word, Ivan flinching when he heard the Spy's voice. "I can only hope you see this, mon chaton. I hope you will come back to us. The men are slowly falling apart and so am I. If you're not returning to us, I can only hope ce maudit Annonceur lets you see this. Please, let him return to us. I wish for him to come back, and so does the team." the Spy said before walking away. Ivan felt the tears down his face and for once, he didn't want to wipe them away. These weren't tears to be ashamed of. No, these were tears of a person realizing that he was part of a family and he was _loved_. The Announcer leaned back in her chair and brought a new cigarette into her mouth, lighting it. "You really want to go back, dear?" she asked lowly. He turned around with the tears down his cheeks and nodded. "I have to think about it, but I can't promise you anything. For now, you will stay here with me." she let out a puff of smoke and turned around. "Hov long?" he sniffed. "Within a week, you'll have an answer. In the meantime, you should get some rest and I'll call the lab in the morning. They're worried that your health has deteriorated horribly and they want to do some tests. They're worried about you not calling, you know." she said, her tone calm and soothing. "I will call for Miss Pauling to show you to your room." she said, pressing a button behind her. He could see from behind her, her long finger had pressed an intercom button. "Miss Pauling, please escort our visitor to his room." she said. He heard Miss Pauling's reply instantly. "Right away, Announcer." she said. The Announcer turned to face him, getting up and patting him lightly on the head. "Don't hate me for this, Ivan. Please, get some rest and try not to think about it too much. Miss Pauling it waiting outside that door. Now, go." she said, shooing him out. Ivan didn't respond. He felt helpless. Slipping in his contacts, he walked away from her, opening the door and exiting the room without a sound. Ivan and Miss Pauling walked in silence, a million thoughts racing through Ivan's brain all at once, causing his head to ache slightly. After what felt like an eternity of silence, they reached a door labeled 200. Miss Pauling opened the door for him and stepped back, smiling at him for the first time today. "Sleep well, Ivan. Tomorrow is another day and whatever happens, don't hold a grudge against the Announcer. She really just wants the best for you and nothing else." she said. "Ja. Danke and gute nacht, Miss Pauling." he replied, closing the door. He locked it behind himself and walked with heavy footsteps over to the bed, letting himself drop onto it. He grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it close to his chest. Oh, how he wished it would magically transform into Claude, Carl, or Dell, telling him not to be afraid and alone, that they were there for him and everything was going to be fine. Of course that was physically impossible, but it was the first time he wanted the touch of a person and to feel their hugs until he fell asleep. The tears returned and he cried softly, clenching the pillow harder against himself and shaking slightly. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep the first night, not with all the thoughts racing through his brain, all the people he longed for and all the good memories he shared with them. This day really was horrible.


	17. Chapter 17: Friends

**Chapter 17: Friends**

Ivan awoke when he heard a knock on the door. He had been correct: he hadn't slept at all and he could definitely feel it. "Coming!" he called, jumping down from the bed. The knocking continued, annoying him. He opened the door quickly and looked at the visitors. Two scientists stood before him, each dressed in a lab coat and wearing glasses. He recognised their features. "P1 and P2? Vhat are you doing here?" he asked. "Surprised?" P1, or James, asked. "We're the ones here to do a check up on you, Ivan. They said you'd be more comfortable with us doing it than anyone else." P2, or Patty, explained. Ivan nodded, still a little confused. "Allov me to dress meinself and I vill be out shortly." he said, the two scientists nodding. He quickly dressed and exited his room, following them down a series of hallways and into a lab. "We've been worried, Ivan. We heard what happened to you." Patty said, gathering some medical equipment Ivan recognised. Blood draw equipment, a electrocardiogram, an IV line, and numerous other items. "How have you been since the incident? You haven't used your abilities, have you?" James asked. "Nein, P1. I've kept zhem under strict control vell enough." Ivan replied. He knew he shouldn't bother them with long answers. He lie back on a medical bed while Patty hooked him up to numerous equipment. "I bet that experience was terrifying for you, Ivan. You didn't attack during it, either?" she asked. "Nein, P2. I never had zhe strengzh to do so, during zhat experience." Ivan replied. James gave him a strange look. "Explain, Ivan." he stated. Ivan was about to speak before Patty gave a small cry, drawing the older scientist closer. Patty had removed Ivan's shirt to attach electrodes to his chest and arms, only to find his scars and exposed bones protruding from his skin. "My god, Ivan. This….is extreme starvation. Are they not feeding you? Are you doing this to yourself?" James asked, comforting a startled Patty. "Zhe BLU team locked me in a dark room and nailed zhe door shut for half a year. Vhat did you expect to see?" Ivan asked. "Not this, Ivan, not this. Where did these scars come from?" James asked, running a hand over Ivan's back and watching the little Medic shudder. "Vhips, knives, syringes, a hammer, ozher veapons of zhe sort." he replied. James ran his hand over Ivan's back again, examining one of the larger scars. "James, you remember the rule about physical contact?" Patty asked, suddenly cautious. James nodded, but refused to pull his hand away. Tears were in the corners of his eyes. "I can't believe this happened to you, Ivan. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." the scientist mumbled, upset. "Do not be upset, P1. I have come to terms vith mien injuries. Zhey do not serve as a varning, zhey serve as a reminder." Ivan replied. James smiled, allowing Patty to hug him. "Let's get on with your tests, shall we?" she asked, Ivan nodding. They drew some blood, checked his organs and bones, measured and weighed him. "What would you say your power level has been?" Patty asked the Medic as he dressed. "Possibly a sechs." Ivan replied. Patty looked over her chart and frowned at him. "That's much stronger than last time." she reported to James. James took the chart from her and looked over Ivan again. "So, a six? You reported feeling more of a two last time. Of course, that was three years ago. We haven't gotten the chance to take another test since then, so we should expect a power increase, along with control on the output." James explained to Patty. She nodded, turning back to Ivan. "We're going to do some therapy on your emotional status, then we're going to fix the damage those hooligans did to you." James said, grinding his teeth. "Zhe BLU team vere zhe ones responsible for mein condition. Since mein rescue, I've found meinself….attached to mein nev team. Bozh physically and emotionally, I seem to find meinself accepted and it feels….comforting." Ivan said, making a strange expression. James smiled at Patty, who smiled back. They led him down the hall to a small room. It was darker and held a small bed, a strange apparatus slung over the area where the person's head would've been. "Lie down, Ivan. We'll take it from there." James said calmly. Ivan lie himself down on the bed, Patty pulling up the covers simply for comfort. James fit the strange device over Ivan's forehead, adjusting the straps and locks. He nodded once the device was in place, sitting beside Ivan on the bed. "Alright, Ivan, I have some questions." he said in his usual professional manner. "Proceed." Ivan replied. "You have expressed emotional and physical responses to your new team members, yes?" James asked. "Zhat is correct." Ivan replied. "What kind of emotional responses have you expressed towards your team?" James asked, scribbling Ivan's answers down. "Fear, caution, curiosity, acceptance, and….nevermind." Ivan cut the last thought from his mind. "And what?" James pressed, eager to hear more. Ivan gulped. "Zhe Heavy has expressed himself in strange vays similar to familial love. I believe I might reciprocate zhose expressions." Ivan confessed. James paused, giving Ivan a strange look. "You reciprocate these expressions? As in, you might be feeling love towards them as well?" James asked, rephrasing the answer. Ivan froze. Was he really feeling love? Or just copying the feelings that his team had in a minute gesture of affection? '_No. These are real feelings. These are my feelings. I will not lose them again_.' Ivan thought, looking to James with glowing purple eyes. "James, I mean P1, I have power spikes!" Patty said, clearly fearful of the situation. "Zhese feelings are real. I am certain I am not mimicking mein team. Zhese are mein feelings and I refuse to let zhem go." Ivan said, James smiling down at him. "Good boy." he said, switching on the machine.


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbye and Hello

**Chapter 18: Goodbye and Hello**

Ivan found himself in his room once again, and wished to stay within it, for once. He'd really missed his "parental units" much and had enjoyed spending some time with them, even if it was just lab time. At some point in the day, James had dismissed himself to speak to the Announcer, leaving Patty to resume the therapy and testing alone. Everything had gone well, but James had not returned. Ivan lifted his head from his book at the sound of knocking on his door. Opening it, he found the elder scientist standing there with a smile. "There you are, Ivan. I've been looking all over for you. This place is much bigger than it appears from the inside." he said as Ivan invited him in. "I spoke to the Announcer and it seems that she's willing to send you back. I don't know when, or if it's really going to happen, but the thought is much more promising now. She said you have to wait until the end of the week to hear from her. Sorry, I couldn't convince her, Ivan." he said sadly. "Do not be, James. You attempted it and I appreciate zhat, P1. Patty said after mein session zhat it is time for you to return home again." Ivan said. "Yes, Patty need to get back to lab and I need to go run some more tests on your samples. You have promising results, you know." the elder scientist said with smile. "Are you interested to knov zhat I have pursued zhe practice of medicine?" Ivan asked. James nodded. "I am quite proud of you for that choice, Ivan. It was yours to make, and you settled on something that interests, challenges and understands you. I couldn't be more proud." James replied. James stood, followed by Ivan. "I might be back to zhe lab before you knov it, James." Ivan said. "We would welcome you with open arms, dear Ivan." James said, cracking a smile. To the elder scientist's surprise, Ivan lunged forward, wrapping the man in a loose hug. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein vater." Ivan sniffled, James patting him on the back lovingly. "Well, if not, remember to give us a call more often. We don't like not hearing from you. It makes me and Patty worry about you." James grinned. "I knov. If I get back to zhe base, I'll vrite you a letter or call you more often." Ivan promised. They turned and exited the room, walking together to the main entrance. Patty stood at the big door, a smile on her face and her bags at her feet. "Goodbye, dear Ivan, and take care of yourself." she said, hugging him after checking that they weren't being watched. "I vill see you soon, Patty. Danke, for everyzhing, mein mutter." Ivan replied as she pulled away. He turned to James and sniffled. "Danke, mein vater." he said, hugging the man again. As James pulled away with a smile, he whispered into Ivan's ear. "Vergiss deine Kontrolle nicht, mein sohn." James replied with a smirk. Ivan watched the man with teary eyes as the pair walked off into the next room, the giant door closing quickly behind them. He turned and walked back to his room, feeling tired. He was happy to have seen his mother and father after nearly three and a half years of separation. For now, he had to endure and speak with the Announcer again soon. He slipped under the covers easily, closing his eyes. He hoped that the Announcer would allow his return to the base. In his opinion, he needed it.

**Five Days Later:**

Five days had passed and the week Ivan had to wait was over. He was standing outside the Announcer's office, standing completely emotionless to keep calm. There was no turning back now. He had to know what the answer was. He knocked once once on the door and waited for the reply to enter, before walking in. "Good to see you, Ivan." the Announcer said, sitting in her chair with her back towards him. He walked up to the seat in front of the large desk and sat down stiffly. "Before I answer you, I would like to speak with you about something." she said. "Ja?" he asked quietly. "Do you really wish to go back?" she asked, turning her chair around and staring him down with a serious expression. "I do. Please, let me return to zhem! I need zhis!" he nearly yelled back, clenching his hands around the chair's arms. "I see. I've been monitoring them extra this time, looking for any sign of change since you left. Their spirit has gone down and it's affected their efficiency in battle. Apparently, you've become a very important part of their team, like a mascot at a game. I even received this letter on behalf of the team." she said, sliding a letter across the desk to him and leaning back to observe.

_Announcer, _

_I write to you on behalf of the whole RED team. We wish that you reconsider taking Ivan off the team. He is a big part of us. At first, we didn't know what to do with him. But, he grew on us and made our day easier to deal with. Even though he hasn't been able to appear in battle yet, we worked with him and he slowly improved both physically and mentally. Yet again, we hope you let him come back and be part of the team. _

_~Sincerely, _

_RED Team_

Ivan's eyes widened while he read the letter and, after he was finished, looked to her again. "I didn't understand…." he trailed off as she arched a brow. "You didn't understand what, boy?" she asked. He smiled softly and stroked the letter. "Zhat I vas zhat important to zhem. Please, Announcer, I really must get back to zhem." he pleaded. She turned around again and for a long time, they sat in silence. Ivan paused to look around and noticed his bag with his personal belongings sitting beside the desk. "Vait, zhis is mein belongings? Does zhis mean I cannot return? Please, Announcer, I vill do anyzhing!" he cried, sitting on the brink of crying again. "Anything, huh?" she repeated, folding her hands on her lap. He looked at her, confused. "You're going back, but only under these conditions." she said, passing him a note. After he read it, he looked at her with wide eyes. "Du kannst nicht ernst sein, Announcer." he said. Her smirk grew several sizes. "Oh, but I am, dear. Are you professional enough to handle that or do you wish to go home?" she taunted. He jumped out of his chair. "If zhis gets me back, I vill gladly do it." he said, walking around the desk and giving the woman a hug. "Danke, Announcer." he said. She smiled softly and lit another cigarette.

**Several Hours Later (At RED Base):**

Today's battle was finally over. RED team had lost their intel yet again. The aura around them was depressing and nobody was in the mood for fun. "Man! That was a freaking embarrassment!" Jake hissed, holding onto his newly injured arm. "Is sad day." Misha frowned, adjusting the arm that Rick sat on, blood dripping from his leg. The rest remained silent and just walked towards the base. "Looks like it's mail day, mates!" Rick said, pointing toward a RED mail van parked just outside their front door. When they got close, the van's door opened and the driver got out. He nodded towards them and walked over to Owen with a form. "Sign here, please." he requested. The Soldier signed, watching the man walked back to the doors and jump in. He returned with a wooden crate on a trolley. "Where do you want this?" he asked, looking at them. "This way." the Soldier said, walking into the base. He was followed slowly by the small man, the rest even slower behind him. As they reached the Rec Room, the man set the crate down and panted a bit. He grabbed his trolley and nodded again before walking out of the room and back to his van. "Bloody hell. What's in it this time?" Tavi asked, looking at it. On the sides and top were stickers labeled: BEWARE! and DANGER!. A knock on the door made them turn and see the small mail man standing there with an envelope. "I almost forgot to bring you this. Here you go." he said, handing it to the nearest person and walking away quickly. "Let's see." Dell said, opening it:

_RED Team,_

_I read your dear letter with great boredom. Since you didn't manage to improve the conditions of one small Medic, I'll give you a much easier task to do. I hope you can at least make this one a part of your team. He's gained experience in the field and off, and is a worthy team member. I look forward to seeing improvements on your battle-based missions. Do not disappoint me. _

_~Announcer_

Dell crumbled the paper after reading it aloud. "That yellow belly…" he tossed it on the ground and sat down on one of the couches with an angry expression. The men around him frowned and looked at the crate in the room. "Let's just get this over with. Besides, I wanna see what's in it!" Jake said, shrugging. Misha put Rick down next to Dell and lumbered over to the crate. Ripping off the top half, he looked down into a sea of styrofoam. He paused, looking confused and leaned closer to the crate whilst shushing the men around him. "I hear breaths!" he said, ducking his hands into the styrofoam. After a few moments, he blinked quickly and carefully withdrew his massive hands from the white plastic. Out of the plastic came a small body, soft snores filling the room. "Thank god he's only sleeping." Dell groaned, leaned forward to examine the body. It appeared to be a young man, dressed in a Medic's outfit. He wore a hood to cover his head and his face was covered by a medical mask marked with a red plus sign on the center. The man's hair was cut short and clean, styled more writer's look rather than military. Jamie's mask hissed a whirred a question. "A trick? I don't know, Jamie. Looks legit to me." Dell replied, watching as Misha shifted the young man to lie comfortably against his shoulder. "Little man is sleeping. Ivan did not return?" he asked. Rick shook his head. "Nah, big guy. The Announcer probably sent him home or something." he said, trying to comfort the giant. To their surprise, the young man shifted against Misha curling against him. "Danke, Misha." he said. Heads snapped to look at him, Carl moving to stand protectively next to the boy. He leaned down and gently pulled at the mask against the Medic's face, managing to remove it without disturbing him. "Bloody hell." Tavi said, hobbling up to the trio and taking a gander at the Medic. The Medic's face was revealed to be Ivan's, the small boy sleeping peacefully against the giant russian. Dell gestured for everyone to gather a little closer together, so he could speak. "We should get him to his room and let him rest. God knows what he's been through." the Engineer said. "Non, mon amie. We should wake him and alert him to his predicament. We wouldn't want him waking up in a strange place, would we?" Carl argued. "What if we just, I don't know, sat him on the couch or something and let him wake up on his own? The noise we usually make should be enough. The Rec Room is familiar enough to him." Rick chimed in. Two clicks and a hiss was heard from Jamie. "I'm with you on that one, Pyro. He'll remember it like yesterday. But it wasn't yesterday. You know what I mean." Tavi added. While most of the team were chattering somewhat softly about their situation, Misha felt Ivan shift in his arms again. The Medic sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, confused for a moment before turning his head to gaze up at the russian. "Good morning, Misha." he said, smiling. "Morning is good. Good to see Ivan, too. And not in bad box." the giant chuckled. "Am I still too light?" the Medic asked, glancing at his position on the giant's hand. Misha smiled. "Misha thinks Medic will always be small. Misha likes tiny Medic to be small." Misha grinned. A blush crept over Ivan's face as the boy turned to the crowd, letting out a loud yawn. "Vhat are you gentlemen speaking about?" he asked. Carl's head whipped around to face him, showing a look of concern and guilt. "Now I've seen everything. Welcome home, boy." Dell said, wiping a tear from his goggles. Ivan let a large smile shine on his face as he looked to each of his team members. Sliding from the giant's grasp, he walked to each of them, distributing hugs as he went. Many of them had never come into physical contact with him and smiled at their newfound acceptance. "Now, would you kindly explain as to why you're wearing that outfit?" Dell asked, sitting down. "I'll attempt it. I made a deal vith zhe Announcer. Zhis deal involved zhis outfit and extra training for combat purposes. I've accomplished all zhat training, excessive medical training and have been given zhe clear to return. So, I'm now zhe RED team's official Combat Medic and Surgeon." Ivan finished, smiling broadly. "I can't believe she let ya come back, laddie. But, it's good to see ya. Even though ya do look like some spook from a horror movie." Tavi said, clearly amused and took a swig of beer. "Danke, Tavi. I resemble a Surgeon-Medic hybrid since I have zhe medical clearance for bozh, in case any of you require it." Ivan replied. "Whoa, whoa." Jake said, walking over to Ivan and looking at him intensely. Ivan stared back, confused and tilting his head. "Vhat's vrong? You're making me uncomfortable here, herr Jake." Ivan said. Jake leaned forward before standing up straight, appearing to be measuring his height to Ivan's. "I'm taller than you." he said with a shocked expression. "Ja? And you didn't knov zhat from standing next to me for a veek?" Ivan asked, clearly unamused. Jake grinned, showing off all his teeth. "I'm not the shortest! Take that, you height-shaming mother****ers!" Jake shouted, flipping off each team member in turn. "Herr Jake?" Ivan asked with a smile. "Yeah, what?" Jake asked back, halting his happy dance. "I may be short, but I am very quick." Ivan said, taking out his bonesaw and stroking it lovingly for a moment before giving a bloodthirsty glare at the Scout. "You may vant to begin running nov." he said, raising the bonesaw to strike. Jake took off in a matter of seconds, screaming his head off in fear. Ivan stowed his weapon and turned to the team, who were giggling at his act. "Oi, you're adorable when you're angry, Medic! Too bad your size gets people to laugh just as much!" Tavi howled before seeing Ivan's deadly glare aimed at him. "You vant me to teach you somezhing about size? Everyzhing can be reduced, du bastard!" Ivan cried, chasing after the Scottish man whilst waving his blade. After about twenty minutes of solid laughter and chasing, Carl caught Ivan by the arm and gently led him aside. "Ivan, may I speak with you?" he asked. The Medic nodded, allowing his two victims to escape for the moment. They headed inside the base, hiding out in Carl's room. The Spy seated himself on his bed, gesturing for Ivan to sit beside him. "The last time we spoke, you told me to never forget you. Why?" Carl asked. Ivan paused, unsure of how to answer. "I have an irrational fear of being removed from someone's memory." Ivan lied. "That is not true. Tell me the truth, chaton." Carl pressed. Ivan began to blush. "I am not really human, so to speak. I vas created vith zhe inability to love or feel basic emotion. Vhen I vas taken and tortured by zhe BLUs, mein brain vas forced to compensate for zhe lack of stimulation on zhe emotional behalf. Vhen I vas created, an anomaly occurred in mein brain zhat triggers a kind of ability I possess." Ivan paused, hoping Carl would understand. "Continue." Carl said, much to Ivan's surprise. "Zhis anomaly allovs me to take full control of zhe human body, eizher mine or someone else's. I can regrov a limb or make somezhing float….zhe only issue is zhat it costs a memory. So, vhen I said don't forget me, I vanted to create a memory. I didn't vant to be forgotten if I returned, and I didn't vant to forget any of you, if I left." Ivan explained. Carl took a moment to piece together everything Ivan had said, turning to look at the boy. "We would never forget you, Ivan. And we wouldn't allow you to forget yourself. You have to understand that any secrets you might be keeping are worth sharing on a team as tight as ours." Carl said, offering the Medic a smile. "Danke, I vill remember zhat." Ivan replied. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Ivan spoke again. "I met mein parents a couple of days ago. I have not seen zhem for a long time, and it made me feel happy to look at zhem again. It's strange. One of zhose good and bad memories zhat you vill cherish for a long time, but at zhe same time, it is quite sad. It is difficult for me to explain." Ivan said. Carl reached out and placed an arm around the smaller male, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You don't have to say anything else, chaton. I know how you feel. It was like when we parted last. I have to confess and say I was frightened of losing you." the older man said, looking away with a slight blush. "Ja, me too. I didn't vant to put your lives in harm's vay. I vas so frightened zhat I couldn't move. It vas like being frozen in zhe middle of battle. I apologize if I let you dovn." Ivan said, smiling at him. "Non. We would have all done the same. Protecting the team is the most important thing, and you handled the situation well. You should have seen the team as the van drove away. It has been a long time since I've seen real rage and sadness in the eyes of these men." Carl replied with a hand over his heart. "Danke, herr Carl. I don't knov hov to really say it, you knov….zhe vhole "I love y-" Carl silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I will not force you to say those words. When you say them and admit what you feel, they will have much more meaning, not just to me, but to the team." Carl interjected. Ivan smiled softly to himself, leaning back into the older man's warmth. "Now, explain to me how you managed to get a Combat Medic and Surgeon license rolled into a week's worth of training." Carl said, making Ivan giggle.


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare

**Chapter 19: Nightmare**

Explaining to Carl about his attire and the events of the past week was easier than expected. Carl seemed to like his answer and didn't wish to pry, keeping the conversation cool. He still had an agreement with the Announcer and he intended to keep it. Dinner with the team was a delight and very tiresome at the same time. Everyone desired a bit of his attention and clearly had missed him much. Even though he felt calmer around them, it was still unnerving to be around so many people at once, especially since he was the center of attention. It was wonderful and awkward simultaneously. Jake had been clinging to him the entire time. It seemed as if Carl wasn't a fan of the Scout's desire for closeness. He's frowned often when Jake pulled Ivan into yet another hug, acting as if they had been friends for decades. Somehow, Ivan couldn't bring himself to tell the other youth off. It was comforting to know he was missed and being surrounded by people who actually desired his company rather than wishing him harm. He felt exhausted by the time dinner ended, the crowd of people starting to slowly thin out and wave goodbye as they returned to their rooms. He somehow managed to sneak away to his own room, dressing into some more comfortable clothing and launching himself onto the bed. Allowing a sigh of relief to fall from his lips, he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Ivan's POV:**

"Vhere am I?" I whispered to myself, slowly opening my eyes and looking around. It was dark. The room was empty save for a single door on the far end of the room, light barely bleeding in from underneath it. The smell in the air was familiar: dust, dirt, concrete, and….blood. I tried to sit up, but only found my wrists tied tightly behind me. I was lying on my back, my arms resting underneath me. My legs were stiff from disuse and my head was killing me. I knew this room all too well. "Scheisse!" I hissed, flexing my thin arms against the straps. I knew it wouldn't assist me, but I wouldn't go down without a fight, not this time. I don't know how long I attempted escape, but as soon as I heard the door open, I froze and looked in the direction of approaching footsteps. BLU Heavy, also known as Toku, stepped into the light. He wore that smile that brought shivers to my spine and electricity to the back of my neck. The panic in my stomach boiled upward as my breathing became more ragged and deep. "Did ya sleep well, sweetheart?" the Heavy purred, stepping closer. I shook my head and looked away from his menacing smile. "Such a shame, really, I have to discipline you again. You've been a very naughty experiment, you know." he said, my eyes widening. "Wag es nicht, mich zu berühren, du bastard!" I shrieked at him. He smiled even wider, if that was possible, digging his hand into one of his pockets. Pulling out a leather gag and a blindfold, I began to tremble. If I wasn't scared before, I was now. I began to thrash against the floor as much as possible, trying to escape, even if it was in vain. He used one of his gigantic hands to force open my mouth, slamming the gag in and causing me to whine pathetically. He forced me to sit up, tying the blindfold tightly around my eyes. Now, all I could do was listen to the sadist beside me. "Leather suits ya, sweetheart." he purred. I tried everything to force the memories of Toku's face from my mind: his bald head and bandana, his worker's goggles, his greying mutton chops for a beard, the scars going down his grey eyebrows, and his eyes…..those terrifying eyes. I slammed the memories from my brain as fast as I could, trying to block out the current ones creeping inside my mind at the moment. I turned my face away and attempted to growl, but it only came out as a whimper. I jerked as the force of his palm smacking against my cheek sent stinging pain through my flesh. He'd slapped me. I'd made him angry and that's never a good sign. I heard the "snip" of scissors and the sound of clothing being torn. My shirt is gone….gott, is he going to kill me? I shiver when I feel his large hands trailing down my body sides, he's pressing in with a lot of force. It made my stomach turn and the panic rise. Toku noticed my rising discomfort and chuckled. "There, there. This won't take long, if you behave, sweetheart." he warned. I didn't respond, fearing the consequences. "I was so angry when you disappeared. I look everywhere for you, and then I find you sleeping at the RED base. God, you disappoint me. But don't worry, sweetheart, I'll make sure they won't take you again." he hissed, biting roughly on my collarbone. I winced, determined not to make a sound. He chuckled again and gave it a long lick, running one of his hands down my spine and the other down my side. I despised my body at times like this: betraying me for weakness over strength. I don't know how long this went on. My mind was getting hazy and my focus was deteriorating fast. Faintly, I heard metal clinking next to me, making me shift anxiously. His fingers trailed up from my toes, taking his damn time to map out every inch of my body until he froze on the middle of my right thigh. "Such a shame, sweets. I really didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice." he said. I heard him pick up something from the ground, heavy and metallic. The panic in my gut grew bigger as I realized what the object was. My wrists and ankles hurt horribly from the ropes or chains or whatever they were, but only one thing remained in my mind: escape and not a moment too fast. I could feel him shifting to stand up, placing a foot on my chest to hold me down. I froze as the sharp edge of the hammer slammed into my right thigh, sending a shockwave of pain jolting through me. I muffled my scream, new tears pricking at my eyes. His warm breath against the skin of my cheek forced me to shudder and turn away from him, but his hand wrapped tightly around my throat and he yanked the gag from my mouth. "Remember." he purred, pulling me in for a long kiss. His teeth drew blood on my tongue, the Heavy growling with his victory over my dominance. I had given up, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I love ya, sweetheart." he purred before I felt the hammer slam down on my chest and I filled the room with my screams. I woke up with a screech on my bed, looking into the dark room I call my own. "Doctor had nightmare. Misha wanted to make sure doctor was safe." Misha's voice whispered in my ear. I jerked suddenly at hearing the man's voice, feeling two arms that had been cradling me gently shift to put me down. The shaking I felt must be an aftereffect of my dream, or maybe a memory rather? I shook my head quickly, trying to get the images out of my head. It didn't help much, it just increased the nausea I already felt. Misha helped me get down from the bed, allowing me to walk to my bathroom myself. I hoped some cold water would splash away the horrible feeling brewing in my gut, but it didn't. Misha looked down at me sadly as I returned to bed, making a move to leave. I snagged his hand before he could get out of the bed. "Nein, Misha. Don't go. You-you make me feel better about being back. I-I…" I couldn't finish the sentence, instead pressing the giant's palm to my heart. The russian smiled back, understanding my meaning. "Misha understands. Doctor doesn't want to be alone and Misha is favorite, da?" he asked. I nodded frantically, pulling him into a hug. The russian chuckled, gently leading me back to the large bed. He slid in first, allowing me to pick which side I would sleep on. I selected the left, since it was closer to the door and the bathroom at the same time, and turned onto my side. I waited a few minutes for my heartbeat to slow, suddenly feeling a weight against my back. Turning my head, the russian's chin settled peacefully against my shoulder as he pulled me against himself. "Rest doctor. Misha will protect you." he whispered, his breathing heavy with sleepiness. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face nor the warmth that crept into my heart as the russian's love.

**Seven Hours Later:**

It was really strange how quiet the base became when everyone was sleeping. When the battles were occurring and Ivan locked himself inside his room, everything was so noisy and frightening. After exploring the base and court aimlessly for awhile, he decided it was time to enact his plan. Heading for the kitchen, he paused, noticing the light was on. That was strange, considering the fact that it had been switched off after dinner the night before. He tiptoed over to the door and peeked in. To his relief, the room was empty and silent. Sighing, he entered and glanced around for good measure, seeing nothing. He shrugged and turned towards the kitchen, yawning softly as he walked. Rounding the corner into the cooking space, he nearly screamed in surprise before clapping both hands over his mouth before he hit the floor to silence the cry. The next thing he felt was a hot splash against his left leg, forcing a yelp from his lips. "Crikey, come here!" Rick exclaimed, grabbing him quickly by the arms and hauling him onto the kitchen counter. The australian sat him down roughly, putting his feet in the large sink and switching on the cold tap. Carefully, he ran his wet hand up and down the Medic's long leg, frowning at the scars while Ivan flinched from the cold water and burning sensation. "Ya alright?" the Sniper asked, concern lacing his tone. "It stings, but I am fine." Ivan managed to grit out through clenched teeth, trying not to seem in too much pain. "Shit." Rick said, throwing off his vest and red shirt, drenching it in the water and wrapping it around the Medic's leg. "Sorry, mate. I was grabbing the first cup of coffee before anyone else got up. I didn't expect someone to be up yet. Just glad it wasn't blazing hot." the Sniper apologized. "It is not a problem, herr Sniper. I had a plan I vas hoping to enact zhis morning." Ivan said, examining the Sniper's build. For a man who sits around most of the day, he was seriously good shape. His muscular arms were supported by broad shoulders, and the Medic could see the toned muscles underneath the man's half-soaked pants. He didn't realize he'd been staring before a hand waved in front of his face, demanding his attention. "Something wrong?" Rick asked with a smirk. "Your muscular system doesn't appear to match zhe activity you do during zhe day. Hov do you maintain it?" Ivan blurted. Rick looked startled for a moment before smiling. "Ah, I use some of me free time to keep in shape. A good Sniper has got to be a good runner too, mate." the Sniper replied happily. "Ja, vell since zhat is cleared up, I believe I obtained first degree burns from zhe coffee. Zhey are treatable easily enough. Danke for your assistance." Ivan said, sliding off the counter and adjusting his black leggings a few feet from the Sniper. "I'm not going anywhere soon. So, ya mind telling me that plan of yours?" Rick asked, seating himself at one of the counter chairs. Ivan finished adjusting his pant legs and began to gather numerous ingredients. "Ah, vell, I am planning to construct breakfast for zhe team. But, vith a tvist. A german breakfast, so to speak. I am baking german french toast, modified into a type of casserole dish." Ivan replied. "Yeah? Is it good?" Rick asked, gazing upon Ivan's hands as they ground, cut, tore and stirred the strange items into different sub items. "Very, I vould say. A famous dish vhere I come from. I vanted to share it vith zhe team to shov zhem zhat I-I…." Ivan stuttered, unable to continue. His hands began to shake, his left gripping half a loaf of bread and the other halting its tear into it. "Mate?" Rick asked, looking up from his curious gaze on the counter. The confused face on the Medic's own made his heart break. He jumped up from his seat and raced to the small man, wrapping him tightly in a hug close to his chest. "I-I-I…" Ivan kept stuttering, Rick gently rubbing his back. "It's alright, mate. Take it slow, would ya?" he offered, trying to comfort the german. "I-I l-love z-zhem." Ivan finally stuttered out. "Alright, mate. Now, repeat it to yourself, so you know what you're really saying." Rick said, using an old practice his mum taught him. "I love zhem. I love zhem. I love mein team and zhey love me." Ivan finished, hands cautiously wrapping around Rick. "Good. Ya get it, right? Ain't anything in the world gonna come between the team and ya, got me?" Rick asked, Ivan nodding. Rick gently released him, reseating himself to carefully observe the cooking as it resumed. Ivan continued his mission, allowing the words to finally sink in: _I love my team and they love me. Nothing will come between them and myself._ Rick was impressed with the Medic's ability to cope. He didn't expect the guy to confess feelings for anyone, especially the team, nor an old Sniper from the Outback. He gazed on in satisfaction as the Medic busied himself with the meal, finally sticking it in the oven just ten minutes later.


	20. Chapter 20: Breakfast Visit

**Chapter 20: Breakfast Visit**

Ivan finally pulled the french toast out of the oven, allowing the smell to waft through the base. He set the table, poured the glasses, covered the meal with tin foil, and prepared more coffee. Finally, after everything was ready, he headed back to his room, finding Misha still sleeping on his bed. He carefully crept up to the large man, sliding in behind his head, resting his back against the headboard. He looked down at Misha's head, reaching up to run a hand over his forehead. The russian stirred, unwilling to open his eyes. "Misha, it's time to avaken." Ivan purred, stroking the russian's head again. The giant's eyes opened, swiveling to gaze up at him. "Morning, doctor." he smiled widely. "Guten morgen, Misha. I have prepared somezhing special for breakfast today." Ivan said, sliding off the bed to allow the russian to get up himself. He led the giant out of the room and to the dining one, serving him some coffee while they waited for the others to awaken. Within five minutes, Demo was up. "Oi, what's this fancy smell?" he asked, still a little hungover as he wobbled over to the dining table. "A dish of magnificence, herr Tavi." Ivan replied, serving him coffee with a shot of whiskey. Rick and Tavi began a conversation as Owen walked in, surprised to see his teammates actually up when he suggested it. "What's the matter, Soldier? Surprised?" Rick asked with a laugh. "No, sir. Just, confused." he said, seating himself while Ivan served him. Jake, Jamie, Dell and Carl came just a little after, Ivan serving each while making sure the Scout didn't trick him into receiving coffee. After each member was informed of the situation, Jamie being a little saddened as to why he didn't get to prepare breakfast as always, they were eager to try the meal Ivan prepared. He served them each a good portion, as well as orange juice or seconds on coffee. The syrup on the table was warmed and presented to the members if they so desired it. Ivan dug in almost instantly, Dell having to stop the youth from choking himself with his wolfing. Jake was hesitant to try the dish at first, but quickly warmed up to the sweetness and cinnamon-like flavor inside. Misha loved it, as did Dell and Rick. Owen, Jamie and Tavi spent their time examining every section of the food, eventually taking bits into their mouths to savor the flavor just seconds later. Carl simply took his time with the meal and added nothing to it, including syrup, powdered sugar, berries or slices of orange. "Vell? Is it wunderbar?" Ivan asked. "Tout à fait, notre cher médecin. Quite, our dear Medic. The flavor is unique and savorable. A dish worthy of a chef, I would say." Carl complemented. Ivan blushed at the Spy's words. "You really mean zhat?" he asked, Carl nodding. "I like it. It's warm on the outside and gooey on the inside and it's got this cinnamon flavor or something in circles inside. Makes me think of a cinnamon bun." Jake said, cracking a smile. "Oi, laddie! This is a treat that the gods should be savoring!" Tavi laughed, taking a sip of his orange juice. "Danke, herr Tavi. I appreciate it." Ivan replied, his eyes sparkling. "I think so, too. Ya not a bad cook, Medic. I like the use of nutmeg." Rick commented. "That's nutmeg? I thought that was vanilla!" Dell exclaimed, looking confused. The Engineer had been making strange faces ever since he took the first bite. Jamie's mask hissed once, low and slow. "Nah, it's nothing, Jamie. It's just….I think I might have eaten this before." Dell replied. Ivan leaned in a little on his chair. "Ja? Vhen?" he asked. "My gramma used to make it, I think. It tastes exactly the same, Ivan. I just don't know what to say." Dell said, looking lost. Ivan stood and walked over to the man, leaning down and gently wrapping him in a hug. "Perhaps your grandmozher vas german, ja? Perhaps you are a little less Texan zhan you zhink." he whispered in the man's ear, holding him as he recollected himself. Once the Engineer finally had his thoughts together, he smiled up at the german Medic. "Thanks, Ivan, for this." he said, Ivan giving him a nod as he reseated himself. "Is good meal, doctor. Misha likes it very much." Misha complemented, Ivan blushing a deeper red, if that was even possible. "Danke. Nov, about zhe mission today. It vill be different since I have zhe clearance to be in battle again. Hovever, I do not vant any stupidity affecting our decisions today, in case any of you decide to jump in and protect me. Ein, I do not require your protection, and zwei, mein function is Medic and I intend to keep zhe title." Ivan began. "You're very confident today, our dear Medic. What influences this?" Carl asked. "I have zhe training needed and I have zhe vish to perform alongside mein team, as it should happen." Ivan replied. "I'm up for it. Let's see what you've got, laddie!" Tavi cheered, toasting the youth. "If you get into trouble, give me a shout bro." Scout smiled, playfully punching him in the arm. "I'm the eyes in the sky. I see everything. Someone's on your ass, I'm blowing their damn head off." Rick smirked. Jamie's mask hissed twice, then clicked. "He said he'll burn them to ash. If ya can't heal yourself, come see me." Dell offered. "I'm always close by." Carl winked. "I'll get ya out of there in a jiffy, Medic! Watch me blow their heads off their bodies and send their asses flying all over the pavement!" Owen laughed. "Misha will protect Ivan if need help. Misha is never far from battle." the Heavy grinned. Ivan's eyes widened in realization. They'd follow his request, as long as he didn't require assistance. He smiled at them all, cheeks flushing red. "Well, shall we get prepared?" Carl asked, turning towards his room to dress himself properly. The team cheered, barreling off in the direction their rooms were. Ivan lingered behind, walking quietly beside Misha. "Misha is excited to see Ivan ready for battle. Will see doctor later!" he called, leaving Ivan at the door to his room. Ivan entered, quickly cleaning up and showering himself. As he stepped out and wrapped himself in a towel, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around, he aimed a punch at his assailant. "Calme-toi, Ivan. It is just me." Claude's voice said quietly in his ear. Ivan relaxed instantly, turning to face his friend. "Hallo, Claude. Hov are you, mon amie?" Ivan asked. The Spy stepped into the light, revealing his damaged body. Blood dripped freely down his nose and mouth, his suit appearing burned in some spots and torn in others. "Mein gott!" Ivan cried, hauling the man to his bed and scrambling for his Medigun. Switching it on, he set himself to dressing as quickly as possible. "He knows, Ivan." Claude finally said after a few minutes of the beam healing his damaged body. Ivan froze. "Toku knovs I am a RED nov?" he asked, the Spy nodding silently. "That man is insane. The moment I returned to the base, he'd known I was gone. He questioned me, in his violent way, and I told him nothing. He had our Engineer send in a drone to your base and observe. The Engie recognised you." Claude said, Ivan's breath hitching. "Do zhey have a plan?" he asked calmly. "Not that I know of. Just to follow regular orders while Toku comes directly for you." Claude replied. "Zhis is not good. Zhis is not good at all. I cannot alert mein team, or zhey vill knov I have been vorking vith you. Zhink, zhink, Ivan!" Ivan snapped, pacing his room angrily. Claude watched him with a concerned expression, wiping the blood from his lips. "You are a smart boy, Ivan. I do not fear that you will not go down without a fight. Just….promise me that you won't get yourself killed intentionally." Claude said, his voice wispy and soft. Ivan paused, looking to him with sad eyes. He brought the man into a hug, tucking himself against the Spy's chest. "Ich verspreche es, mein Freund." he whispered into his ear. "Thank you, boy." the Spy said, smiling softly as he ran a hand through the Medic's black hair. Three knocks on the door startled the two of them. "Ivan, everything alright in there, boy?" Dell's voice called from the other side. Claude quickly slipped under the bed, cloaking himself just in case. Ivan opened the door, smiling softly at the Engineer. "Ja. Everyzhing is fine, herr Dell. Just giving meinself vhat you Americans vould call a "pep-talk"." the Medic replied. Dell looked shocked. "Is it working?" he asked, placing a hand on the Medic's shoulder. "Ja, very vell. It is lifting mein spirits. Let me finish getting ready and I vill meet you at Respavn, ja?" the german asked, Dell nodding. "Good luck, boy!" the Engineer called as Ivan shut the door. "Claude, it seems zhat I have to go. I promise I vill avoid Toku if I can. Be careful yourself, ja?" the Medic asked, the Spy decloaking in front of him. Claude roughly pulled him into a hug, smiling broadly. "Do you best, chaton. I promise to avoid killing you." the Spy grinned playfully. Ivan nodding, watching the Spy slip out the window before he left the room and headed for Respawn.


	21. Chapter 21: Battle

**Chapter 21: Battle**

The Medic was well prepared for the upcoming battle, if he'd been ready for a hundred years before. He stood beside Misha, waiting patiently for the Respawn doors to open and let them out into the map. "Doctor is ready for battle, da?" Misha asked, gripping his minigun close. Ivan rechecked his bonesaw's place on his side, resecuring it just to be safe. "Ja, Heavy. Zhis Medic is ready to kill some BLU dummkopfs!" the small Medic cheered, raising a fist in excitement. "No bad choices today, doctor. Doctor does whatever he has to to stop bomb. Heavy is ready to shoot up baby BLUs." Misha laughed beside him. "Thirty seconds!" the Announcer's voice cried through the loudspeaker. The doors opened, and the team ran off through the map. Rick made for a high point where he could shoot the BLUs as they approached the cart, Dell setting up a few sentries along the route. Tavi rigged their door, Jamie covered him, Misha positioned himself to avoid any gunfire, with Ivan and Jake beside him. Carl, however, was nowhere to be found, most likely cloaked somewhere along the cart route. "Ten seconds!" the Announcer called. Ivan switched on his medigun, linking it to Misha to gain some ubercharge. He watched the meter steady rise over the next few seconds, waiting for the buzzer that signalled the battle to begin. An airhorn exploded through the map, the BLU Shelter doors opening with a swoosh. For a moment, everyone stood in silence, waiting for their opponents to emerge. "Are they coming out, laddie?" Tavi called from a corner of the shelter. Jake took a few steps closer, peeking in the door frame. "It doesn't look like anybody's home, guys." the Scout said. Everything moved in slow motion as the BLU team dropped from the unseen upper floor of their shelter, racing out the door and into the map, their weapons firing madly at their counterparts. Toku was the last to leave, his massive gun slowing his pace down considerably. Ivan activated his ubercharge, the energy shielding himself and Misha from the gunshots. Jake began to jump and weave blindly around his teammates, firing his shotgun at the other Scout. The two became entranced in a heated battle of speed, firing their pistols rapidly as they bounced around the map. Ivan could hear Rick's shots from afar, spotting the other Sniper searching for him with his scope. "Heavy, zhere!" the Medic cried, pointing to the Sniper. Misha nodded, taking aim and blasting the man to pieces. His body hit the ground almost silently amongst the gunfire and explosions rocking their eardrums every second. Ivan dodged a few bullets aimed in his direction, looking up to find Jake struggling to get the other Scout off him. Drawing his bonesaw, he charged, slicing through the other's jugular easily and kicking him off to the side. He hauled Jake to his feet, helping him to take cover behind some rock outcroppings before he heard the first cry of his class in the battle. "Medic!" Rick shouted farther down the route. Thankfully, the BLUs hadn't even gotten a finger on the cart, so he could peacefully slip away and treat the injured Sniper. Climbing quickly into the crow's nest, he found Rick lying on his side, a bullet in his stomach. "Hold still, herr Sniper. Zhis is going to hurt." Ivan said, pulling a pair of surgeon's tongs from his side pouch. He inserted them into the wound, twisting until he managed to grab hold of the bullet. Rick gave a cry of pain, Ivan narrowly dodging being punched in the face by the weakened man. At the removal of the bullet, Ivan quickly beamed him up to health, scrambling away to return to the team. A muffled "Medic!" was cried off to his left, Ivan rushing off to find Jamie tucked behind some metal pipes, using them as cover due to the inability to mobilize on a missing leg. Ivan set down his medigun, tying the appendage to stop the bleeding and beaming it as much as he could. When it didn't seem like the appendage would go any farther than the knee, he added a little of his lab power to it. His plague mask prevented the sight of his glowing eyes, making it seem like the medigun was helping to regrow the lost limb. When the feeling of the appendage returned to the Pyro's body, Ivan helped it up and raced off to check on the other team members again. He healed Heavy, Scout, Soldier and Rick again before finding himself running the map once more, searching for Carl. He'd heard the Spy's shout for him, only to find no sign of the man anywhere. He raced through the shelters, mines, nests and everything else, finding no clue to the man's whereabouts. "Vhere are you, herr Spy?" the Medic cried, stomping his foot in frustration. "Je suis ici. I'm here." a quiet voice called from the other side of the mining pit. Ivan cautiously walked over, looking into the darkness, only to find a shadowy figure sitting against a stack of steel beams. "Do you require assistance?" Ivan asked, hearing a coughed confirmation of his question. Ivan switched on his medigun, aiming for the Spy sitting in the dark. "I'm terribly sorry to have _you_ heal me, Ivan. My Medic is somewhere else, prancing about the map, I presume." Claude's voice said quietly. "It is not of issue, herr Spy. Vhat happened, anyvay?" the Medic asked. "Toku followed me down here, intent on killing me. The issue with that plan is that Repawn is still on. He locked me down here and he's intent on returning to finish the job later, once Respawn is deactivated." Claude explained. "Ve must get you out of here, zhen. I can support you, if you can valk." Ivan replied, stowing his medigun on his back holster. "I'm afraid you're too late to save him." a deep, dark voice said, replacing Claude's. Ivan backed away, knowing that voice all to well. The shadow rose to full height, revealing the towering form of the Heavy known as Toku. "Nein. Hov could you….Vhat have you done vith Claude?" the Medic cried, fists clenched in anger. "_We_ didn't do anything. He jumped into the furnace earlier this morning, while our Pyro was cooking. No explanation….just jumped in and burned up." Toku explained, Ivan's eyes beginning to water as he watched the Heavy tuck Claude's disguise kit into his pocket. "He vould not have done zhat to me." Ivan replied, denying the truth. "Do you need a hug, _sweetheart_?" Toku asked, that sickening grin spreading across his face. Ivan's eyes flooded with tears, the water openly flowing down his cheeks as he looked to the Heavy with pleading eyes. He wanted so badly to kill the man before him, while at the same time wishing he could die all the same. He did nothing as Toku reached down, wrapping a large hand around his throat. He made no noise as the Heavy squeezed the air from his lungs, grinning at him delightedly as he did so. He had nothing to lose, nothing to gain, nothing to leave behind and nowhere to go. "No fight left in ya, sweetheart? I thought I'd taken you for a kicker, doc." Toku taunted, shaking him a little, his skin a light shade of blue. Just as he started to drift away, he heard Misha's voice. "Doctor!" the Heavy cried before he hit the ground with a flop. He struggled to regain his oxygen as he watched Misha block Toku from his path, growling predatorily at the other Heavy. "This bitch yours?" Toku asked with a grin, gesturing towards Ivan as he lie on the ground. "Doctor is his own! Heavy will not hurt doctor anymore! Heavy will protect doctor from BLU Heavy!" Misha roared, raising his fists as a threat. Toku grinned wildly, raising his own as the two circled each other. The Cheavy threw some damaging blows, most of which were countered by Misha's doubled strength and lessened speed. Ivan could do nothing but watch the russian giants battle over him, his body refusing to obey his command to move. His eyes gazed upon their bloody battle in awe, watching Misha's movements with careful accuracy. Every step he took, every blow he made, every punch he blocked were pieces of a puzzle finally coming together in Ivan's brain. "So, are ya his personal bodyguard or something?" Toku taunted, blocking Misha's punch to his shoulder. "Doctor is there for Misha. Misha is there for doctor." Misha replied, blocking Toku's punch to his ribs. To Ivan's surprise, his ears picked up the sound of a com link in Toku's ear. "Boss, I'm in the Spawn Room." a voice said. "Good, shut it down." Toku grinned, Misha making a face in confusion. He broke their fighting hold, circling the other Heavy for a few moments. "Who is Cheavy talking to?" he asked, Toku expression changing to one of surprise. "Ya got good hearing, for a Heavy. It's my Engineer. He's shutting down the Respawn. You've got thirty seconds before you end up dead…..like him." Toku snapped, kicking Misha in the gut. The giant sank to one knee, breathless in the impact, gazing up at Toku with confused eyes. "Why Cheavy hurt doctor? Did doctor do bad thing?" he asked, standing back up and raising his fists. Toku took a step back, a large grin growing on his face. "He's small, I'm big. There's nothing to it. He refused certain orders on the account of expertise versus command. I had to punish him like I do everyone else." Toku explained, swinging at Misha again. The giant blocked, punching towards Toku's ribs. Toku blocked, countering with another kick aimed instead at his shin. To his shock, Ivan felt a small hand on his shoulder. Swiveling his eyes upward to look, the face of the BLU Medic appeared in his vision. The man leaned down over him, trying to drag him away from the fighting area. "Don't worry, friend. You're safe with me. There's a lot of things I want to say to you, but let me get you patched up, first, okay?" the man asked, Ivan managing a weak nod. He watched as the man aimed his Medigun at his chest, flipping the switch. Cool blue swirls of energy pulsed through his body, sealing up the wounds he'd earned during the fight while restoring his personal energy supply. When he felt the strength to sit up, the man helped him lean against the side of the tunnel. "Vhy are you helping me?" he asked, the man smiling softly. "Medics stick together. As for what happened in the past, I'm sorry I couldn't come to your aid. I am a Medic, and that is my duty, and yet I failed it when it came to help you. I-I'm so sorry, friend. I'm so sorry." the man replied, small tears forming in his eyes while he bandaged Ivan's arm. "Do not be. You did vhat you zhought vas right in zhe moment. I consider you mein friend." Ivan said, intent on comforting the man in the moment. The Medic smiled, hauling Ivan to his feet. "You should be ready to run now. Our Engineer is shutting off the Respawn, but only so we can kill the truly bad guys in this game." he said, taking a step back to gather his medical equipment. "Vho are zhe bad guys in zhis game?" Ivan asked. The man turned around and smirked at him. "You should remember that yourself. Just….try not to get yourself killed until Respawn comes back online. My team has orders not to use lethal force until it's back online. Protect your team, and protect your heart. Good luck, friend." the Medic said, racing off into the tunnel. Ivan paused, wanting to call after the man, to question him more, but only stood in silence. He turned and raced back to Misha's fight, finding his Heavy failing to hold his own against the smarter yet less powerful Cheavy. His head jerked around for anything he could use, eyes settling on his bonesaw lying just feet from him. As he ran and scooped it up, a sickening crack filled the room. Ivan turned just in time to see Misha's Respawn form removing his body from the floor, sending him back to Spawn. 'Thank god. He will be safe then.' Ivan thought, watching as Toku's menacing form stalked closer to him. "Intend on letting me kill you this time?" Toku asked, walking to stand just in front of Ivan. The Medic drew the bonesaw from his side, holding it in front of him. He steeled his nerves, taking a deep breath. "I am not afraid of you." he said, leveling the bonesaw at the Cheavy's chest. Toku appeared to consider his statement for a moment before grinning wickedly. "You're shaking like a leaf, sweetheart. You sure you're not afraid?" he asked while Ivan sucked in another deep breath. "I am not afraid of you, Toku, not anymore." he stated, raising his bonesaw. Slashing as fast as he could, he felt his hand come to a screeching halt as the Cheavy's own closed around his wrist. "Nice try, sweetheart." he said, lifting Ivan off his feet. Flinging his wrist, Ivan was sent sprawling to the ground at least a dozen feet away. He landed heavily on his chest, not hard enough to break a rib, but painfully hard. Toku walked up to him, cracking his knuckles threateningly as he approached. Ivan wobbled to his feet, racing for the darker tunnels. He ran fast and hard, hiding behind a stack of barrels. He clutched his bonesaw close to his chest while he hid, listening for the sounds of Toku's footsteps. "Sweetheart, you know you can't hide from me. Stop playing games." Toku called from farther down the tunnel. Ivan held his breath, waiting for Toku to get close enough to touch. A footstep, then another, then another, and finally….Ivan launched himself from his hiding place, slicing across Toku's thigh with his weapon as he ran past the giant and out of the tunnels. He barely heard the cry as he emerged into the sunlight, hearing the giant's footsteps hot on his heels. He launched himself out of the tunnel, rolling onto his side as Toku emerged just seconds after him, his thigh bleeding heavily onto the sand. Ivan heard the quiet bleep of the Cheavy's com link, indicating a call. "What?" he snapped, clearly pissed. "Respawn's coming online. You've got two minutes." a voice said before the line went dead. Toku grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Now, you've pissed me off before, but this is a whole new level." he smirked, charging Ivan. The Medic rolled to the side, barely dodging the blow. Toku's fist slammed into the dirt hard enough to leave a crater, the man standing and turning towards him to charge again. Ivan jumped above him the second time he charged, flinging himself into the air before landing lightly on his heels. He drew his bonesaw, taking a deep breath as Toku turned around again. 'I am not afraid of you.' he chanted, slicing his blade across Toku's left shoulder while he dodged again. The giant roared in fury, charging with more speed than usual. While Ivan dodged to the right, Toku raised his fist and slammed it against the Medic's ribs, sending him flying backwards in a series of tumbling rolls before he smashed against the dirt on his stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth, the Medic struggling to breathe against the pain. He was pretty sure his ribs were broken. He looked up as Toku dashed towards him, slamming a fist into his shoulder. The Cheavy punched wildly at the small Medic, intent on pounding him into the ground. Ivan felt his blood leaving him from different parts of his body, but he could no longer tell where. It began with his mouth, then his chest, then his leg, then….he couldn't feel anything anymore. He lie against the dirt, limp and motionless while Toku continued to pound on him, unable to feel any pain. 'There must be an issue with my spine. I can't feel anything, even my legs.' he thought, desperately searching for any form of sensation in his body. He gazed up at Toku with wide eyes, watching the edges of his vision become fuzzy and black. 'I don't want to die. Please, I don't want to die.' he thought, tears pricking in his eyes. The noise from the punches Toku threw were slowly fading into silence, leaving Ivan in a floating black environment. 'I don't want to die! Please, I don't want to die! I can't let Toku win! I can't lose, not after everything I've been through! Help me, please, someone!' Ivan cried as he floated through the blackness. "We have to-" a voice cut through the black. It resembled Dell's voice. "What do you mean you can't-" another voice cut through the blackness. It sounded something like Jake's voice. Ivan recognised the voices from members of his team. 'Please, save me.' he thought, finally letting the blackness draw him into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Life

**Chapter 22: Life**

His eyes opened to the blinding light of the Medical Bay, the Medic instantly lifting a hand to cover his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he managed a look around the room. His team was scattered about the area, either in chairs, stacked against each other, or plainly leaning against the walls. All of them were asleep. Ivan recognized a weight against his chest and arm, glancing down to gaze upon Jake's body curled against his side, and Dell's head leaning heavily against his wrist. The Engineer was holding his hand as he slept, his grasp weak and warm. Ivan glanced around the room once more, surprised to see members from his old team also making up some of the few bodies in the area. Josh, the Scout, was curled into Rico, the Sniper, who sat against the wall. Dorm, the Engineer, sat in a chair, his head leaning up against the wall next to where Misha sat. The others were scattered about, absent of Toku's presence. They all looked so peaceful, sleeping instead of fighting. Ivan had no idea which base he happened to be lying in, but it resembled the RED medical bay. Slipping carefully out from under Jake, Ivan walked to the bathroom, dressing himself. He took his time, guiding each of his teammates to their rooms to rest, before turning to treating the BLU team. He directed each to a medical bed, gently treating them as they slept. He worked late into the day, eventually pausing to snag some coffee before heading back into the medical bay. He headed directly to the desk, finding a stack of letters upon it. There had to be at least twenty from each member of the BLU team, all addressed to him. He seated himself at the desk, picking up the first. Reading it slowly, he let his eyes wander over the handwriting and message, tears beginning to prick in the corners of his eyes:

_Ivan, _

_I have missed you so much. Thoughts of you often drift through my mind, even as I avoid my daily tasks from Toku. I remember when you first came to us, on the BLU team, so happy to work and serve your purpose in battle. Nothing made me more happy to see you smile. I remember the glow in your eyes: their purplish blue making my heart ache just to hold you. You seemed so lonely, and I wished to comfort you. I promised I would save you from his hands, and I did. Ivan, I know you're reading this letter and I'm no longer with you. Ask the others to tell you the truth about what happened to me. You smile is what made me happy. My chaton, would you smile for me once more?_

_~Claude_

~END


End file.
